Transitions
by Wanda W
Summary: Mostly movieverse with some comic and cartoon verse mixed in.  Moments along one path Logan and Marie may have taken leading them beyond friendship to something more.  Post X3 going with the alternate ending wherein RogueMarie did not take the cure. ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any of these characters. **

He watched her movements closely. She was mesmerizing him and he knew it. He was certain the right thing to do was to just walk away, but he simply could not force himself to take the necessary steps. He couldn't leave. She wiped the steam from the mirror and tightened the slipping belt holding her robe closed before unwinding the towel draped around her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair to ensure the absence of tangles. Her movements eased the robe down her shoulders slightly and he felt his breath hitch. She picked up a comb and emerged through the open door to the hallway beyond. She didn't notice him standing in the shadows as she entered her bedroom, leaving the door cracked.

He tentatively followed and knocked on the doorframe before following her in. She sat with her back to him, looking over her left shoulder to see who had knocked. The robe bared a little more shoulder and her dewy skin with its pink tint from her shower had his heart beating a little quicker. "Here, hand me that," he calmly requested, reaching around her to take the comb from her slender hand.

"I didn't hear you," she quietly murmured, sighing a bit as he began slow, long strokes through her hair. "That feels so good, sugar," she moaned in a breathy voice that made his pulse stumble for a moment. He paused slightly before continuing the languorous caress of the comb through her now sleek tresses. Finally he admitted the job was done and reluctantly set aside the comb.

With boneless fluidity, she sank back against his broad chest and let her head rest on his stalwart shoulder. "I can't tell you how great it is to have you around all the time now." His only response was a grunt. She tilted her head to look up at his stoic features. "I used to miss you so much," she confessed softly.

His hard face softened in the way he only allowed when it came to her, his hand lifting to fondle a lock of damp, silky hair, twisting it around his fingers. "Same here." That was about as tender and emotional as he ever allowed himself to act. He heard a disbelieving snort and caught her cynical expression out of the corner of his eye. He twisted her in his arms and looked at her dead-on. "Marie, I wouldn't lie to you. I mean what I say, darlin'." He refused to release her from his steady gaze until she sent him a sweet, slight smile and a nod of acknowledgement.

"Is it hard staying put?" she asked, shifting away slightly to face him fully.

He inhaled deeply before confessing, "Not as hard as I thought it'd be." _Not so hard with you to share things with, _he thought.

"Are you really doing okay," she wanted to know, but he heard the hesitance in her husky voice. When he looked confused, she clarified. "I mean, without Jean and all…"

He sighed and leaned back against her headboard. "You know, I cared for Jeannie… a lot. That wasn't a secret. It wasn't like everybody thought, though. She was beautiful, inside and out, and I admit I was attracted." He noted the way her hand fidgeted revealing how uncomfortable she was with their conversation even though she never tore her eyes from his face. She smirked knowingly and tapped her temple reminding him that she still had a fair bit of his psyche in her mind. She knew how hot he'd thought the deceased woman was when they'd first met. Beneath lowered lids, he carefully studied everything about her as he kept talking; wanting to know each and every reaction she had to his admission. "We were friends, though. Nothing more. Getting a rise out of Scooter just made it too fun to stop. I'm not saying I would have kicked her out of my bed or anything, but it would have been sex and nothing more than that. She knew the truth. My heart was already given before I ever met her." He could see each flit of confusion, humor at his comment about Scott, and soul-deep sadness at the end.

"Oh. I didn't realize…" Her voice faded away as she grappled with his words. He could tell she wanted to ask. Her desire to know who'd managed to wrap the Wolverine's heart up in her delicate, but strong hands was powerful. He wasn't going to make it easy for her, though. He'd carried this secret for so long, buried it deep within since you couldn't be too careful in a house full of people, some with ability to read minds or share emotions, that it was second nature to him now.

"Well," she finally managed around the lump in her throat, "she must be a very special person."

"Yeah. She is pretty incredible. She never stops surprising me. Makes me do and feel things I'd pretty much given up on. Thought I was too far gone to be that… human."

Her eyes were blurry with tears until the last moment. The anger that suddenly flared in them was like a flaming inferno that suddenly erupted in the back of her eyes. "Don't you ever say anythin' lahk that agin! Nevah, Logan!" Now the tears spilled delicately down her flawless, creamy cheeks, flushed with resentment. He loved the way her accent thickened to that syrupy drawl when her emotions got intense, but wasn't stupid enough to let his pleasure show. Little Marie was riled up, but good. "Ya' are one of the kahndest-hearted, most generous, funny, gentle, and genuine men I've evah met and Ah'm not gonna sit heah and let ya' run ya'self down thet way. So, ef ya' can't do enny betta' than thet, ya' jest… shut the pie hole!"

He watched the flames shooting from her intent gaze, the heaving of her chest as her outrage carried her away, and almost choked on laughter when she finished up her impromptu lecture. Wanting to calm her down, he reached out a hand to rest upon her robe-clad shoulder. "Marie, darlin', settle down. I was just calling it like I see it." She huffed, ready to start in again, but he cut her off. "You don't know what it means to know that someone could ever say things like that about me and actually mean it, darlin'." She immediately relaxed her rigidly held shoulders and her brows stopped furrowing quite so deeply, easing the deep creases in her forehead. "But we've got to be honest here. I'm not that man. I'm hard, distant, a loner. I don't let people in and I look out for number one," he clarified with a thumb pointed at his own chest.

"Bull." His eyes widened in his normally impervious face at her stark declaration.

"Wh-what?" Immediately, Logan cleared his throat and assumed his usual impassive air.

"You heard me. That's the biggest load of bull droppings I ever heard." Seeing his gaze narrow, ready to retaliate, she enumerated on her fingers, "First, hard men don't refuse to leave young girls on the side of the road after they hide away in those men's trailers." Seeing his mouth open, she continued without pause. "Second, a distant man doesn't promise said girl he will protect her. He doesn't chase her down when she's stupid enough to run away and puts them both at terrible risk. He doesn't put his life on the line time after time for her with no regard for his own safety, if he's 'looking out for number one'." She refused another attempted interruption from him with ruthless disregard for the tough-guy image she was tearing to shreds with her words. "And third, a distant man doesn't keep that promise and then go on to become a teacher and protector for not just an entire school, but for people who don't even know he's doing it and may not appreciate it if they did. He doesn't live in a house filled with more than thirty people and have relationships with each and every one whether deep or shallow. So… don't pull that big, rugged man crap with me, Logan. I know better." She huffed once and then stared at him steadily.

A deep grunt was his only response. She moved to lean beside him and then nestled her head against his very solid, furred chest. She breathed deeply; inhaling all those smells that he exuded that made his scent his own. Nuzzling even closer, her eyes drifted shut on her sigh. "M'rie?" She felt the rumble resonate through him; her lips tilting in appreciation of the comfort the sound gave her every time she experienced it.

"Mm?"

"You sure are feisty sometimes." She gave a light giggle and even lighter smack at his shoulder. "You know better than to say that stuff in front of anyone else, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Her low tones let him know how close she was to letting sleep claim her.

"Go to sleep now."

"Stay. Please?" she mumbled, her hands tensing where they lay against his chest and side.

Just like before, he knew he was indulging in actions he shouldn't, but the pull was irresistible. "I'll be right here, darlin'."

A final burrowing against him and she drifted into unconsciousness against the warmth of his thin shirt. Logan crossed his ankles, settling lower against the pillows behind them to get more comfortable, before wrapping his arms low around her waist and hips, his hands clasped loosely. Marie's hair was drying now and had gotten tangled up a bit in his muttonchops, but he didn't brush it away. The silky locks, their fresh, fruity aroma mingling with the bath gel she'd used and her own unique scent with each breath he took, were somehow soothing. He felt his muscles relaxing and his mood mellowing in response. Soon he, too, fell peacefully asleep … something which was unusual for the Wolverine.

He began to stir restlessly as his dark dream brought him relentlessly back to the moment when he'd killed her. He could see that she wasn't Jeannie anymore, but that didn't change his deep remorse at what he knew he had to do. Suddenly the familiar sequence of events, all the sensations he'd experienced, shifted unexpectedly. In his dream a soft, cool breeze blew across the side of his face. The lilting voice of an angel calmed him while a gentle touch, like few touches he could remember ever feeling, smoothed across his heated cheek and throat. He felt like he was floating and then landed in a glen in a forest that was familiar even while he knew he'd never visited there before. His head was pillowed against the softest cushion and he mellowed to blissful nothingness again.

Marie sighed with relief from her position half buried beneath her best friend and hero. She hated his nightmares almost as much as he did. She hated sharing so many of them. This one was different, though. She could sense it. Marie had her suspicions as to what was making him so restless tonight. Talking about Jean had probably brought it back. Marie was just thankful she'd been able to calm him without waking him up. A few whispered words and gentle strokes seemed to take care of things as that's when he shifted down the bed and laid his head contentedly on her breasts, protected from her dangerous skin by her cotton robe and satin nightgown. She was so thankful for her habit of leaving a spare set of gloves on the nightstand. Marie kept lightly brushing her fingers against him until she was certain her was fully relaxed again.

Her mind wandered and she let it. Something about the haze of pre-dawn light filtering through the window and the utter stillness of the mansion provoked her to dwell on things she normally avoided thinking on too much. She wasn't a fool. She knew precious few people understood or even really accepted the unusual closeness shared by herself and Logan.

Scott, for reasons she couldn't understand, had insisted on seeing something dirty and just plain wrong about it. _Kind of makes you wonder what types of things ran through his own mind_, she thought. With Jean it had been hard to tell what she thought. Sometimes Marie thought she'd read disapproval in Jean's glances, other times it looked remarkably like jealousy which was crazy since Jean was one of the most beautiful and refined women Marie had ever seen. There were even moments when Marie could have sworn Jean not only approved, but wanted to encourage the bond between Wolverine and Rogue. Most of her friends saw Logan only as Wolverine; an intimidating beast that would probably just up and rip her to shreds one day. She snorted at the idea that Logan would ever hurt her. When he stirred at the sound, she soothed him back to peace by running her gloved fingers through his hair. He simply rubbed his face deeper against her chest and gave a small, low purr.

Her smile would have reminded one of the Mona Lisa, had there been anyone to see it. Professor Xavier had probably understood more clearly than anyone. It wasn't his powers that made him able to appreciate their relationship for what it was so much as his incredible wisdom and insight that gave him clearer vision than most. He'd never interfered and, she knew, had even kept others from doing so on more than one occasion. Running a very close second to the professor was Storm. Whenever she looked on them together she simply wore a deep, inscrutable look that could mean anything, but never projected even the slightest disapproval. It was more of a calm acceptance and some kind of weird anticipation that Marie didn't really understand.

Bobby had finally gotten on her nerves so badly about her and Logan that it had started coming between them. A few months ago when he told her she'd have to choose between his love for her and her friendship with 'that old man', she'd found the decision so easy that it was probably a good thing it had happened. Marie's thoughts were getting fuzzy now. Her eyes felt a little gritty and were starting to burn. She shut them and found instant relief. Comforting sleep was settling around her once more when Logan's heavy, muscled arm draped across her and settled them more securely together. Yeah, that choice had been a no-brainer. She wasn't going to let anything come between her and the man who was her friend, mentor, and family… the one person in whom she had total, utter, unshakable confidence.

With one final moment of blinding honesty she admitted that deep down, she felt for him all those things the others suspected and so much more. She'd never known love could run so deep, be so all consuming. Most of the time she kept those things shoved down, though. Logan was too primal, too virile, and too physical to be locked in a relationship with someone who could never really touch or be touched. Marie also openly acknowledged that he saw her as a kid, far too young for him to see as anything else. He'd cast himself in the role of guardian and was very firmly keeping himself there. It was a comfort zone thing for him, she supposed. Her sigh was so deep he was moved from the position he'd chosen and shifted into place atop her with an irritable grunt. Her fingers twined tightly in his dark locks as she fell asleep for another hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: Many thanks to my reviewers. This is my first fanfic so the encouragement was much appreciated. Hope you like this next part...**

Bobby had finally gotten on her nerves so badly about her and Logan that it had started coming between them. A few months ago when he told her she'd have to choose between his love for her and her friendship with 'that old man', she'd found the decision so easy that it was probably a good thing it had happened. Marie's thoughts were getting fuzzy now. Her eyes felt a little gritty and were starting to burn. She shut them and found instant relief. Comforting sleep was settling around her once more when Logan's heavy, muscled arm draped across her and settled them more securely together. Yeah, that choice had been a no-brainer. She wasn't going to let anything come between her and the man who was her friend, mentor, and family… the one person in whom she had total, utter, unshakable confidence.

With one final moment of blinding honesty she admitted that deep down, she felt for him all those things the others suspected and so much more. She'd never known love could run so deep, be so all consuming. Most of the time she kept those things shoved down, though. Logan was too primal, too virile, and too physical to be locked in a relationship with someone who could never really touch or be touched. Marie also openly acknowledged that he saw her as a kid, far too young for him to see as anything else. He'd cast himself in the role of guardian and was very firmly keeping himself there. It was a comfort zone thing for him, she supposed. Her sigh was so deep he was moved from the position he'd chosen and shifted into place atop her with an irritable grunt. Her fingers twined tightly in his dark locks as she fell asleep for another hour or so.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she encountered Bobby's attempt at a vicious glare while carrying her food to a seat across the room. Why were people such idiots, anyway? Just because they weren't together anymore shouldn't mean they couldn't be friends. Maybe they would be when he decided to grow up a little bit more. Sometimes she felt like she was at least fifteen years older than her peers. The truth was, if you took into account the people she now had in her mind, she had passed them by even more than that. No, it doesn't change her personal experiences or age, but by sharing their memories and impressions she'd gained a maturity and wisdom far beyond her actual years.

She spied Logan entering the room and smiled his way as he took his seat beside Storm. Wolverine shot her a wink so subtle that only two people besides Rogue even caught it. The gruff Wolverine wasn't the type to wink unless it might lead to some serious action with the woman or at least that was the impression he gave others. Storm and Rogue's slightly younger friend Jubilee both hid their slight smiles and made no comment. After all, it was none of their business, right? Jubilee was another Wolverine rescue case. He'd come across her while traveling on a mission and convinced, well ordered was more accurate, her to return to the school with him. She was young and admired him with a hero worship similar to Rogue's in the early days. While he kept an eye on her, though, everyone knew it wasn't the same with Jubilee as it was with Rogue. It wasn't better or worse, just different and Jubilee and Logan were both at ease with their relationship.

Rogue turned her attention back to the ongoing conversation at her table. "So, like, Ray is kinda cute, don't you think?" She just smiled at Kitty and listened attentively as the rest of the girls gave their opinions of the guy in question. When Kitty asked specifically for her thoughts, Rogue tried to encourage without really giving an opinion since she didn't truly have one one way or another. "Kitty, if you like him, he must be a good guy. It's what you think that really matters anyway, isn't it? I mean," she assured with a smirk and a wink, "it's not like the five of us would be goin' on dates with you anyway, right?" All of the girls giggled along and talk turned to other matters while they finished eating. Several groups had already risen to dispose of their trays and a few of the girls were still taking classes, meaning they needed to hurry up. Rogue figured she'd get her second cup of coffee after the others had left so she could enjoy some peace and quiet.

When Bobby passed her seat while leaving the room, he intentionally stumbled and knocked against her back, his elbow jarring her sharply. Looking more like the Wolverine than ever, Logan was half out of his chair before anyone could take a breath. Rogue, however, was already dealing with things in her own 'discreet' way. "Geez, Bobby! Would ya' grow up, already?" She rolled her eyes in disgust. Rising, she cocked one hip and planted a hand on it, the picture of a woman with attitude. "It sure takes a big man to act like a second grader, after all." She paused to send a wry smirk over her shoulder at him. "I really appreciate this, though."

"What are you talking about?" he snarled. It looked totally out of place on his innocent-looking features. In fact, he more closely resembled a toddler in the midst of a tantrum than the fierce man he was trying to project. "You're thanking me?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, if anyone had any doubts that I was just too much woman for a little boy like you, then you just cleared it up for them." With a saucy smirk and swaying hips, she confidently sashayed off, leaving him flushing embarrassedly and sulking. Even his friends couldn't help laughing a bit at her insult.

Wolverine sat again, but only for a few minutes before leaving with two cups of coffee and an apple in hand. Moving as quietly as typical, he crossed the immaculately manicured expanse of lawn heading towards the tree line. "Hey, darlin'." He'd known exactly where to find her outside. Just inside the edge of the woods on the outskirts of the campus was a little clearing she'd claimed as her own not long after arriving here. The canopy of the trees kept it cool and the mossy ground below was a natural cushion to sit on.

"Hey," she replied calmly. Seeing the items in his hands, her eyes asked the question for her.

"Knew you weren't really done eating, so I figured you could do with this. Besides, everyone knows you're cranky to the point of scaring the younger kids if you don't get your second cup of coffee." At her smile, he lowered himself to the ground at her side and tossed the apple in her lap before handing over the mug. He took a drink from his own cup before reaching into a pocket in his jacket and pulling out a cigar. They finished the snack in companionable silence, comfortable with one another without filling the time with meaningless chatter.

"I'm not upset, you know. Not really." He grunted so she continued. "It's just so stupid. It didn't work out. So what? Why does he have to be like that about it? It's not even like we were so serious about one another anyway." She rolled her eyes at the idea. "Things couldn't even really go anywhere what with my little 'skin condition' and all. We were friends before and I just wish we could go back to that without all this stupid drama."

"Maybe he was more serious than you thought," he suggested.

"Nah. I don't think so. It's just that he thinks his pride or his image or something has been damaged."

One brow arching towards his hairline was Logan's only answer. He knew the kid was torn up about her breaking it off with him. In fact, Logan knew more about the whole affair than Marie thought. He knew the kid had told her to choose. He could have told Icicle Boy that wasn't a smart move. Dumb kid just didn't get it. Marie was never gonna let someone break her away from him. Truth was, even if she would, Logan wouldn't. He'd do everything in his power to keep his place in Marie's life. What they had was too special, too rare. There wasn't a person in this world that could make him give up what they had. No chance.

He looked over at her dreamy expression examining the clouds through the leaves. A nudge with his elbow brought her back to earth. "Time to get changed for the danger room session."

She smiled, nodded, and bounced to her feet before jogging back towards the mansion. Halfway across the field, she turned to run backwards and gave him a laughing wave. She looked more carefree at that moment than he'd seen in a really long time. He gave an unsmiling salute back and followed her. Crossing more slowly through the grounds, he took a drag off his cigar and inhaled deeply, letting the smooth flavor filter through his lungs before blowing it back out. He wandered towards the danger room, giving everyone time to arrive before him.

Logan was supervising the DR training from the control booth and couldn't help being proud of the way his girl was handling herself. He could see himself in some of her maneuvers and knew she'd absorbed a good bit of him, especially up on the torch, and that it lingered with her still. He was an observant man and noted the way Jack Frost, aka Bobby, kept an eye on her, too. He had to give the kid credit, he was careful about it. She'd never know he was doing it. The kid was sincere. He cared about her. Wolverine knew he probably ought to feel guilty about coming between them. Being honest with himself, though, he knew it wasn't gonna happen. In fact, a purely selfish part of him knew he felt kind of good that he had the same hold on her she held over him. Made him feel a little less vulnerable, a little less sappy. Still, as long as Ice Cube kept his distance, it was good knowing he wasn't the only one looking out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

"No way." She just kept changing behind the row of lockers that stood between them in the women's changing area. "Ain't gonna happen, darlin'! You might as well put your own clothes back on 'cause you're not going," he bellowed.

"You can't stop me. You've got nothing to say about it," she shot back, with just as much intensity.

"Like hel-" he was cut off by the sight of her rounding the corner with the black leather suit hugging her curves and her hand on the zipper she was tugging up. He watched as it pulled the two edges together to conceal the milky purity of the skin running up the center of her torso. Lord, her skin was beautiful. Pristine and looking smooth as silk, it was enough to make a man cry knowing it was that beautiful, flawless expanse that kept her from knowing the intimacy of another's person's touch. His pupils dilated as his mind suddenly raced with thoughts of what he'd love to do to that skin. The rising zipper tugged her breasts together giving him a glimpse of shadowy cleavage that would haunt him for ages. It was the realization of what could happen to all that lovely skin, the image of it coated with scarlet blood, the vision of those sparkling eyes dimming as they had twice before that brought him back to their argument and the reason for it. Yanking his eyes back to her face flushed with wrath, he started in again. "You are not going on this mission," he enunciated clear and low, a growl behind every word as the Wolverine fought to break free and protect her from herself.

One small finger began jabbing his chest as she ranted back. "I AM going on this mission and any other mission where I might be useful. You can't keep me from contributing just as much around here as anyone else." Her hair was tousled from her rapid clothing change and the passion for what she believed in lit her features, making it look like she practically glowed. Her eyes darted over his face searchingly before softening the littlest bit. She knew he was only concerned for her safety. This was something she really needed to do, though. She then appealed to him, "How could you deny me the chance to make something good of this thing that keeps me from ever really living? Are you really going to keep me from finding _anything_ positive at all in it?" The mute pleading that screamed from every line of her body was something he stood no chance against.

It started with a rumble, and then exploded in a roar as he bashed a clenched fist against the nearest flimsy metal door, leaving it folded in on itself in his wake. He knew it was futile to keep arguing with her. She was going, whether he liked it or not. She was stubborn as a damned mule and most of the time he loved that about her. He just hated when it interfered with him looking out for her. He even knew she would probably be fine. It was that slim chance that she wouldn't be, that something he couldn't protect her from would come up that had him boiling with frustration right now. This wasn't just those stupid pukes that they were dealing with here, it was the renewed Magneto and he was almost certain to have Sabertooth with him along with who knew who else. He wanted to tear the whole locker room apart in his rage, but it still wouldn't do any good. Logan knew he ought to be grateful she even cared enough to try getting his approval. It wasn't just the man who needed convincing though; it was the beast within, too. Logan may know in his head that she was as ready as any of them, but Wolverine only saw the risk, the danger, the inability to protect completely that would come with this confrontation and he was having a hell of a time accepting it.

With chests heaving from the intensity of their emotions, the strong young woman and the jaded older man faced one another. "Fine." Before her smile could fully bloom, he added, "But only if you stick close to me." His gaze bore into hers. She grinned while nodding at him. One brow lifted as did the finger he poked her way in emphasis, "I mean it, now. Right with me the whole time or next time, you stay put here," he warned. It wasn't like she hadn't been on missions before, but whenever he knew Magneto or Sabertooth would be present, he'd always found a way to keep her from going. Knowing what Buckethead had already put her through and that he was almost useless against the guy frankly terrified him because he knew he couldn't protect her properly when the megalomaniac was around. Sabertooth wanted nothing more than to get to him, except maybe Storm, and also knew a surefire way to do that was through the woman standing before him with a grin about to burst forth.

She rolled her eyes, but complied. "Yes, sir!" she giggled while saluting him.

He stalked off to get into his own gear, mumbling along the way about sassy southern belles and something more about lacking respect for ones betters. After he was out of sight, she spun, giddy with excitement. She stopped when other voices intruded. "He does realize this is the women's locker room, doesn't he?" one team member asked as a small cluster of women emerged from their refuge in the back of the room.

Ororo's cultured tones answered for Rogue, "I do not believe it makes the least difference to him. Some things preclude the social niceties." Her graceful hand rested on Rogue's shoulder momentarily before moving towards the exit.

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Jubilee interjected. Even Rogue's jaw dropped at that. She swung to gape at her friend before shaking her head and making her way to the hangar. Long ago Rogue had completely given up trying to understand the complex workings of Jubilee's mind. They were close friends and Rogue adored her, but Jubes' twisted attempts at explaining her logic always left her friends confused and sporting huge headaches. Shaking out her hair and tugging it up into a sleek ponytail she adopted her game face. She was Rogue at times like this. When it was time to fight, to be physically aggressive, the Rogue took over and Marie faded to the background. It was the same for several of the team. Especially Logan.

Her thoughts turned back to their confrontation. She made light of it at the time, but they both knew she was promising Wolverine something and it wasn't to be done halfheartedly. Logan would be upset, but forgiving if something prevented her living up to that vow, but Wolverine wouldn't even let breaking her promise be an option. The Rogue had sworn to remain close and the Wolverine would ensure she did it. Rogue wasn't a fool. She was part of him and having both of Logan's identities in her head made it impossible to not realize these things. Protective didn't begin to describe the absorbing, overwhelming need to keep her safe. She knew he didn't think she couldn't handle herself. She was one of their best in hand-to-hand combat. She dominated in the Danger Room. They both knew it. When she'd heard who they were going up against tonight, she knew he wouldn't want her there and had braced to battle him as well as their enemies. Knowing how he felt, though, she was very aware of the need to be true to her word.

With that in mind, she moved to sit at his side in the plane and kept herself at his side or covering his back during every phase of the mission. There was a skirmish just as they were finishing up. More Acolytes arrived and got in the way. She wound up fighting the one they called Gambit. He positively infuriated Rogue with his sly innuendo during their scuffle. The jerk could throw double entendre with the same agility he tossed out his charged playing cards. She knew he had to fully aware that she couldn't touch and found it insulting that he would throw it in her face that way. She never lost focus, though, and beat him like a drum before Wolverine grabbed her wrist yelling, "Let's go!"

The Blackbird took off and the debriefing took place immediately upon landing. The mission was deemed a success. "We prevented them obtaining the computer files and managed to retrieve not only the encrypted information, but some additional files and samples from the lab." Ororo nodded in response and only instructed the samples delivered to Hank before dismissing them to get some much-needed rest.

A little later that night, she was sipping a cup of hot tea on her way down the hall when Logan called her name as softly as possible. It was very late and pretty much everyone else was asleep. She changed direction and leaned against the frame of his open door. "C'mere," he beckoned with his hand. She pulled one leg under her as she settled on the end of his bed. Logan threw a shoe at the door to shut it and sat back with his ankles crossed, his feet resting near her leg. He studied her taking in the soft black yoga pants that dragged against the floor because they were a bit too long and her bare toes tipped with pale polish peeking out from the hem. His look moved up her body admiring the way her thin, dark green T-shirt brought out the sparkle in her eyes. Her abundant long hair was bunched into a messy ponytail with strands slipping down to curve around her face, framing it in white and auburn.

"You okay?" he wanted to know.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what Gumbo was saying to you tonight. After some of the other things you've let slip lately, I figured it might've bothered you more than usual." He shrugged with one shoulder. "Just wanted to be sure you were alright."

Knowing he really wanted to know, she took a moment to really study her own reactions. "Yeah," she finally sighed, "I'm fine. It did bother me. I mean, sometimes it just gets to be too much and it takes a while for me to push it all back down, ya' know?"

He nodded, because he did understand… all too well. "It ain't as bad as you think, you know."

If anyone else, anyone at all, had said that Marie would have become enraged instantly. This was Logan, though, and he'd not only stunned her with his unexpected remark and its implication, but she was so hurt that her breath was stolen for a moment.

He held up one hand, "Just hear me out." She nodded mutely, swallowing back the tears of hurt that were welling up in her luminous eyes. "I know, well no I don't, but I can imagine how much it must hurt to think about never touching another person skin-to-skin without absorbing them and hurting them." He lowered his head and shook it sadly before looking up again. "I've thought about that more than you know since meeting you, Marie. It tears me up inside to know what you have to deal with." Now he leaned forward earnestly, "This thing in your head, though… this idea that you'll never be able to have a real relationship with a man, never have children, all of it… It just doesn't have to be that way, darlin'."

He sat back and ran a frustrated hand through his already mussed hair. "This heart-to-heart stuff don't really come natural to me." With a sigh he went on, "Damn, Marie, I came up with at least fifteen ways round that mutation of yours even before Sabertooth jumped me that first day. Anyone with any imagination at all who wants to can work it out easy enough." Seeing her shocked expression he blurted, "Well, it just ticks me off to hear all these comments you make about this stuff when I know it ain't so."

Marie opened her mouth to speak, but it was impossible to choose which of the many responses running through her mind faster than Kitty could spend money at the mall she should say out loud, so she just clamped it shut again. "Just think about it, would ya'?"

"O-okay, Logan." They both sat immersed in their own thoughts for more than ten minutes before she spoke again. "There's somethin' I've been wanting to ask you about, but I don't want you to get mad, okay?"

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded his assent. With that kind of build up he was wary about what she was going to come out with next.

"Well, you remember when we talked about Jean and you the other night?" Again a mute nod in response. Her fingers were twisted practically to knots in her lap as she forced herself to continue. "The thing is, I'm confused about something." His head tilted, but that's all. He'd thought he was pretty clear on things that night. "I heard you." A blank look while waiting for a better explanation. "I heard you tell Jean that you'd already given your heart to someone when she talked to you about me." _Which was really none of her danged business anyway!_ Marie couldn't help thinking. "And it sure sounded like you meant her, the way you were looking at her and all." She raced on to assure him, "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything. I'd come down to check on you and then realized I prob'ly shouldn't interrupt y'all."

He inhaled deep, long, and slow. He remembered exactly what she was talking about. It was that moment when he knew Jean knew the truth. He shouldn't be surprised since he'd let her in his mind that first night. It was the only time they both openly acknowledged that truth to one another, though. She knew his secret and would keep it for him. "All I can say, darlin', is that it wasn't what you thought. She knew what I meant by it and never forgot where we stood. She knew she wasn't the one."

There it was again. He could see her struggle with whether or not she should ask what she really wanted to know. The little crease between her brows while she sipped her cooling tea was pretty damn cute. He waited to see if she would ask this time. A wry twist of her lips and a tiny huff of frustration and he knew she'd given up again. "That clear things up now?"

"I guess so," she grunted. He chuckled. Sometimes she even sounded like him.

"Are you gonna finish that?" he asked indicating her cup with a tilt of his head.

"No. It's gettin' cold."

He held out his hand and she passed it over to him. Pulling open the drawer in his nightstand, he took out the bottle stashed there, and added a healthy splash of alcohol to what was left in the mug. Setting the bottle aside he took a large swallow before passing it back to her. "Drink up. It'll help you sleep." She did as he said and he couldn't hold back the chuckle at her face crinkling up in reaction to the whisky.

His sock-clad feet nudged her bare one to get her attention. Logan tossed her one of his plaid flannel shirts, whose sleeves hung well below her hands. While she tugged it on, he slid down to his pillows and held out one arm in invitation to join him. "You ready to go to sleep yet?"

Settling the oversize shirt that smelled wonderfully like him over her shoulders, she nodded and scooted up beside him, snuggling up at his side, her head on the long sleeved shirt encasing his shoulder. He tugged her gloves off, pulling on his own and she reveled in the heat seeping into her skin through his clothing, the texture of his body hair rough through the thin cotton. Logan pulled the covers over them both, making sure she'd be warm enough through the night. Her head lifted with him as he reached for the light switch. Blanketed in quiet and the cozy closeness they shared, they both closed their eyes. "Night, darlin'"

"Good night, Logan." She sighed, "Sugar."

He smiled in the darkness and wrapped both arms around her to hold her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

"So, what are you drawing?" Jubilee's voice rang out from behind Marie causing her to deftly flip to a different page in her sketchbook. This page held her rendering of the mansion and she moved to continue adding the details of the landscape as though that was what she'd been working on all along.

"What are you two doing today?" she asked the pair.

Kitty answered for them, "We wanted to go shopping, but there's no one to take us and Ms. Munro won't let us take any of the cars on our own. She still hasn't quite forgotten that little incident with the parking attendant, his cart, and the Expedition."

"Don't forget the little old man and the lady with the poodle, Kit," Jubilee added.

Marie smirked. "Sorry, but I have plans today."

The two heaved almost identically dramatic sighs. "_Everyone_ has plans. Ororo has some meeting with a new teacher, Hank is in the middle of _another_ important research thingy, and now you, too."

Looking at the pair of sulky girls made her want to laugh out loud. "There are other drivers around that you could ask," she reminded gently.

"All of the guys are playing football out back and most of the girls are already out." One more melodramatic sigh before they concluded, "There's no one left to beg."

Spying a certain someone leaning against the gazebo, cigar in mouth and beer in hand, Marie countered, "Oh, I wouldn't say no one…" At their quizzical looks, she nodded towards him. "Have you checked with Logan?"

"Wolverine?!" Their shock was genuine and, in Rogue's opinion, hilarious. Kitty was frankly petrified of the man and Jubilee admired him so much, but was far more comfortable doing it from a distance since he was more than a tiny bit intimidating.

She shrugged nonchalantly at them. "Well, it was just a suggestion. I guess you'll simply have to find somethin' to do here then."

Marie couldn't help laughing as she watched them build up their courage to approach the daunting man who was so obviously enjoying his solitude. The exchange was animated and she watched on with glee. The idea of Logan taking two teenaged girls to the mall on a Saturday afternoon was just too funny. It didn't look like Jubilee was even pausing to breathe, she was rattling on so quickly. When the girls gestured in her direction, she practically dove behind the tree she was seated near. Peering around the trunk she yipped at the sight of Logan stalking purposefully towards her. The sketchbook slammed shut and her pencils were rammed into their box. She scampered to her feet and prepared to make a hasty, if sloppy escape.

"Don't even think about it, kid." His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Slowly she pivoted to face him, sheepishly avoiding eye contact. He knew he had her when she didn't fight back about the nickname. "Let's go see Hank. Right now," he demanded.

That got her attention. She straightened to look at him in shock. "What?!"

"Obviously you are sick which is making you delirious or you've gone completely insane. Either way we need to get you checked out, so let's go." Her arm was grasped in his hand. It was too much. She crumpled to the ground, her laughter ringing across the grounds and echoing back from the stone walls.

He stood, arms crossed and legs spread, over her shaking his head in mock despair at her apparent mental instability. Somehow he managed to keep a straight face, but it was a challenge. Gasping for air, she managed to rise on her hands and knees. Jubilee and Kitty looked on with tentative smiles. They'd never really seen anyone act like this with Wolverine. Everyone recognized Marie's ability to treat him in ways no one else could get away with, but this was a first.

Finally she grinned unrepentantly up at him, mirthful tears streaming down her cheeks from her undignified position in the grass where she was still sprawled on all fours. Logan's face was almost completely inscrutable except for the betraying twinkle gleaming from his eyes. "I'll take you," he groused over his shoulder towards the eager teens.

"See! I told you," Marie asserted.

"As long as she comes with us," he finished.

"But I can't. I've got plans," she practically whined.

"Yeah?" he sounded cynical. "What plans?" Logan's demand resembled a drill sergeant more than anything.

"Girl stuff," she blurted, figuring he wouldn't want to delve too deeply into that. She shifted to sit on her rear and gave him a sulky look from her position near his feet. He only quirked up his brow in that way that had every female heart in view fluttering. _Stop that!_ she yelled at herself. _There will be no more fluttering_, she mentally asserted as though that declaration would obliterate her physiologic responses to the one man who'd ever managed to stir her senses this way. Jerking her attention off the corded muscles in his arms and the tight abs they were cross above, she gave herself over to answering his unspoken question. "Well, Ah was gonna wax mah legs and then read a book. Later on there's a movie Ah was gonna watch." She winced when she heard her twang make itself heard. They both knew that was reserved for when she was tired or worked up... or guilty.

"That's what I figured." He held a hand down to help her rise. "You've all got ten minutes to be at the garage or the deal's off." Jubilee and Kitty squealed and took off at a dead run to change clothes.

"Now, Logan…"

"You can wax your legs in my room while we watch your movie and eat pizza tonight. If you plan to read your book, best bring it along to read while we visit every obnoxious girly store this town has to offer." Before she could counter that comment, he glanced at his wrist. Looking at her from under his lids, he reminded her, "Only seven minutes left, darlin'." Some sound distinctly resembling 'eep' popped from her before she took off running, as well. Logan only smirked and wondered what sappy chick flick he'd just promised to suffer through this evening. He shook his head in mock despair wondering how he got himself into these situations. Deep down he admitted it was worth it, for her.

Looking at the ground, he saw her art supplies where they'd fallen during her laughing fit. He stooped to gather them up for her and noticed the sketchbook had fallen open. He idly flipped through the pages while ambling in the general direction of the garage. Coming upon the drawing she'd hidden from view earlier, he paused. He didn't know what to make of it. It was a very detailed picture of him. Objectively he decided it was good. All of the drawings in the book were. She was talented, he knew. But this one had a certain indefinable something that made it stand out. The attention to detail apparent in every pencil stroke, the erasure marks left as she strove to exactly duplicate the slant of his jaw line spoke of a determination, a striving for perfection that wasn't there in her other works.

With a grumble he admitted he couldn't figure it out, but sensed she wouldn't want him to see it. He shut the book and continued on to meet the waiting trio in the garage. Throughout their browsing, trying on countless clothes, and watching them admire shoes from one end of the mall to the other he kept his cool. Marie even finally gave in to her friends' urgings and shopped a bit, too. He'd sat on almost every bench and chair the shopping center had available, but took to wandering in for a glance when Marie was trying things on.

When she'd admired a new pair of earrings, he waited for them to move to the shop next door before going in to purchase them for her along with the matching necklace. After three hours, he'd put his foot down and demanded they leave before he started slashing annoying salespeople attacking him with perfume bottles and some pansy who tried to sell him a stupid remote controlled helicopter from his wimpy little stand in the middle of the walkway. Did he really look like a guy who would even think for two seconds about buying a toy like that? Moron.

Knowing with one look at his stoic mask that he was beyond done, Marie agreed that she was done. Kitty declared she was starving and Jubilee finally accepted defeat. Logan even consented to driving through a fast food place and paid for some food for everyone before turning towards home. When he looked over at her, Marie gave him a smile. Jubes and Kitty were rummaging through their many purchases and chattering away, so she spoke softly knowing they couldn't hear. "Thanks, Logan. This was all really nice of you."

He grunted and acted like it was nothing, but she knew how he'd hated it and loved him all the more for putting up with it all. That night as they sat in his room, she turned to the station showing the movie she'd planned to watch. Logan had braced himself for the emasculation that had started earlier to continue only to release a thankful sigh when the credits started rolling for Independence Day. This he could deal with. "Is this okay?" she wanted to know.

"Yeah, darlin'. It's fine." She grinned before scooting along the bed to sit beside him and squirming beside him until she'd found just the right position to settle into. He'd watched her wax her legs while they waited for the pizza and decided he was thankful he didn't have to do that crap. It looked like it hurt a lot.

Half way through the movie she was snugly fitted against him. "You sure are comfy, Logan." He chuckled a bit. "What?" she demanded in a soft voice.

"I been called a lot of things, but I think that's a new one. I wouldn't think this metal skeleton of mine would be very comfortable to lean on." He settled his arm more firmly around her shoulders and upper arm. "Comfy, eh?" He couldn't prevent his smirk.

"Hm," she mumbled. "Well, it's true. Maybe you just never snuggled enough for anyone to tell."

They went back to quietly watching, but his mind wasn't on the alien invasion. He realized she was right. Even though everyone thought of him as the experienced, cynical one in their rather odd pair, he knew there were a lot of things that she was his first for… at least the first as far as he could remember. She was his first 'snuggle', his first best friend, his first real female friend actually, his first ward, and his first commitment. The biggest thing was that she was the first person he'd ever cared more about than himself…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

Two days later she shared with him the news that she was going to be taking her college courses online to avoid problems with touch and to be around for any missions that might pop up. "I'm gonna double-major in literature and in education. Ororo is going to let me work here first as a T.A. and then as a teacher. I'm even going to be moving into my own room in the other wing. I can move later this week." One shoulder rose in a slight shrug as she waited to hear what he thought of it, somehow nervous about his response. She wasn't even sure why she felt that way.

"Teacher's assistant, huh? That's a good plan, kid." He shoved one hand in the front pocket of his jeans and leaned back against the wall to watch her.

She looked down. "Yeah." After a drawn out pause she commented, "She said the professor would want it this way."

Before anything more could be said, Jimmy approached with a message from Ororo for them both to come to the office. Before the younger man could move away, Logan reached for her and brushed his fingertips against her smooth cheek warm skin to warm skin. Marie gasped with surprise and his hand was pulled away. Jimmy had moved on down the hall and the pair followed behind him, very shaken by their all too brief contact. She couldn't believe he'd thought to do that, never even considered Jimmy's presence in light of it offering her the opportunity to touch. His fingers had felt incredible. Warm, rough, and tender all at the same time they'd touched more than her skin. Her very soul felt it. She still hadn't caught her breath by the time they'd reached the imposing wood doors.

Arriving in the office, they found Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and several other team members waiting. Sitting in a chair set slightly apart from the others was a man neither recognized. Rogue hesitantly sat while Logan strode across the room to lean against the windows behind Ororo's position at the large desk. "What I'm going to tell you may be difficult to accept right away for some of you." It was the first time any of the younger members had truly seen the self-controlled weather 'goddess' looking truly shaken. "This man is here after being in a coma his entire life."

"I _knew_ I recognized you from somewhere!" Kitty burst out. "You're the man the professor's friend was taking care of… the one we started to talk about in ethics." She lit up with the knowledge that she'd figured it out.

The stranger smiled a thin, oddly familiar smile. "That is correct, Kitty." Wait! That tone, that cadence of speech, that phrasing… Wolverine straightened abruptly and sniffed the air suspiciously. Marie blanched with her sudden insight. Everyone in the room reacted with the exception of Ororo. "Wheels?" Logan questioned, awe tingeing the word.

"Yes, Logan. I won't go into unnecessary details. The result of all that has occurred is that my consciousness has been able to adopt this body and for all intents and purposes, this man is now I."

He held up one hand to halt the flow of exclamations and queries before they could even start. "I will be speaking with each of you and am aware of much that's passed while I have been away. Storm will continue to assist me in leading the school and we will inform the rest of the students regarding this development. We felt it best to meet with the team privately first, however. There is more news, but it must wait for now. If you would all leave us now, I must have a few moments alone with Logan."

The others all trickled from the room, each one stopping to welcome the professor back. Marie was one of the last to depart. Tears of joy and relief welled in her eyes as she stood before the man who'd become her new father-figure upon her arrival at the mansion. "Professor, Ah…" She couldn't form the words to express the flood of emotions filling her. Finally, he rose and she threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly before crossing rapidly to the large wooden door. As she pulled it shut behind her, she peered over her shoulder, eyes locking with Logan's in mute communication.

Only after they were alone did Professor Xavier begin speaking again. "So, Logan, you have discovered the truth of your history."

Logan lit his cigar and paced several steps finally coming to sit near the professor. "Yeah. At least as much as I ever can." He could have asked how the prof. knew, but that would be stupid. The man was a freakin' psychic so powerful he'd survived death and taken over another person's body.

"And how do you feel about it?"

Logan blew out a harsh breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Furious… relieved, too. I mean, it all makes sense now. No more searching. Feels like I can finally move on."

"That's good," the professor encouraged. "And you seem to be doing that admirably." He steepled his fingers under his chin. Even on a different person, the gesture was so typical of the professor that Logan found it easier to see him for who he really was rather than a man he'd never met before today. "Have you shared your new knowledge with anyone else yet?"

"No," Logan flatly replied. As the professor's penetrating look continued unwaveringly, Logan began speaking again. "With most people I figure it's none o' their business."

A sage nod was followed immediately with, "And with her?"

Logan's restless hand rose to rub the back of his neck, displaying his agitation. He didn't even pretend to not know whom Xavier meant. "Hell, Chuck. She's just a kid. It's too much."

"You know that's not true."

Looking defeated, he let both hands drop to hang loosely down with his forearms propped on each knee. Logan's head lowered and he stared without seeing at the carpet. In a gruff voice he confessed, "You know what happened. You know what I am. Some of it… She'd never look at me the same way again." Finally his gaze rose to meet Xavier's. It was a steady look that demonstrated his deep belief in what he was saying.

"I don't think you are giving Marie enough credit. She is young, but has lived more than most people ever experience and that's aside from all the knowledge and experiences she's gained from her absorptions. She's stronger than you think." When Logan looked as though he might protest, he was prevented. "Logan, it's your choice. I want you to think about how she will feel if she learns you've kept this from her and what it will do to you both. The friendship, the dedication you share with one another is a gift, Logan. Do not squander it." A nod of acknowledgment was all Logan offered before high-tailing it out of there.

That was the professor all right. He always could find buttons to push. Struggling against his memories, his thoughts, and the doubts the professor had relentlessly yanked to the forefront Logan finally let out a growl like most hadn't heard since his return. It seemed to shake the very foundations of the building. He broke into a long, loose, loping run, the Wolverine driving him. With ease he raced across the grounds, through the surrounding woods, leapt atop and then over the security walls and kept going until he finally reached a hilltop overlooking the surrounding terrain. He could see for miles, but noted none of the landscape's splendor. Throwing his head back and releasing his claws, the Wolverine howled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

Marie had wandered with the others into the rec room before realizing they'd need to go somewhere more private for their discussion of this amazing turn of events. They'd found an empty corner of the library and talked about it in hushed tones for almost an hour before breaking apart to do their own things. Rogue headed outside to enjoy the beautiful weather.

"Rogue!" Bobby's voice called out to her. She thought about ignoring it, but didn't want to be as immature and snarky as he'd been recently. He drew even with her. "Thanks for waiting. I really wanted to talk to you." He didn't say out loud that he figured this would be one of his few chances since Logan was busy right now.

She sat on a nearby stone bench; arms crossed defensively and prepared to hear him out. Now that he had his opportunity, he wasn't sure where to begin. He paced nervously in front of her before plopping down next to her, his eyes pleading for understanding. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I still want us to be together." He rushed on before she could comment, "I love you, Rogue. You mean so much more to me than you realize. I need you in my life."

She sighed deeply, her head down and hands propped on her knees, before lifting her head to look him squarely in the eye. "Bobby, I could be in your life." His excitement died quickly when she lifted a cautionary hand. "As a friend. If you would let me, we could be friends again, like we used to be… before everything got so," she looked up as she searched for words that would not come. "So… what they are. I love you, as a friend and only as a friend. I don't mean as much to you as you think. What we had was easy, no pressure. That's because we didn't care as much as we should have. I think," she shrugged, "that there's something appealing about being with the girl who can't be with anyone. The truth is, Bobby, that you need to be a hero. Taking on the girlfriend no one else dared to be close with gave you that. You need someone who really needs you to protect them, though." She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft touch. "I'm not that girl, Bobby. I never will be." She walked calmly away, tossing over her shoulder as she went, "Seems to me Kitty needs some serious looking-after, though!" Her smirk at his dumbfounded expression didn't fade 'til long after she'd re-entered the mansion.

Well, that went well. Hopefully he'll take the hint and put Kitty out of her misery at last. They'd be a really cute couple. Kitty had never crossed the line that would have made their friendship uncomfortable or even impossible, but Marie had known how special Kitty had always thought Bobby was. For a while it had distressed her and left her even a bit angry. The truth was it was a huge part of the reason she'd left intending to get the 'Cure'. She was so thankful she hadn't gone through with it. Especially thinking about how heartbreaking it would have been when she learned it wouldn't last. Kitty was right about Bobby, too. He was a special guy. Marie just needed a different kind of special in her life. Her thoughts rambled on for only a few minutes more before she focused on Logan and where he might be. He wasn't in any of his usual haunts. She even searched the grounds before admitting defeat. Asking anyone she bumped into led nowhere and then she arrived outside the Professor's office door. Before she could knock he beckoned her to enter.

"He's on his way home, Rogue. He went for a run. He should be arriving at the edge of the woodlands in about twenty minutes or so." Seeing that her expression was filled with worry and concern, he made a final statement. "He's fine." She blew out her breath and beamed a relieved smile his way before darting from the room and out the main doors to the lush grounds beyond.

Logan had been gone long enough that dusk was falling fast. He'd lost track of time, but had raged, mourned, and finally accepted that the professor was right. He ran the risk of damaging his bond with Marie beyond all repair if he didn't come clean with her soon. He figured Ororo ought to know, too. Marie was his top priority, though. One side of his mouth lifted. It's been the same since he first picked her up all those years ago.

He wasn't at all surprised to see her waiting for him on the pristine lawn when he stepped from the trees. Even if he hadn't picked up her scent long before seeing her, it was just the kind of thing you could expect from Marie. Before she could see him, he'd taken a moment to look at her. Really look at her. She may not still be the young girl he'd first spied in the seedy bar in Laughlin City; no, she had grown up a lot over the past several years. Her experiences had left their mark on her spirit and the absorptions had impacted her personality. She'd still managed to hold onto the sweet, ready acceptance of others and her subdued enjoyment of the little things in everyday life. Marie's appearance had changed over that time, as well. She'd put on some much-needed weight and filled out to become the gorgeous knock-out he'd always known lurked inside just waiting for her time to burst forth. Her features had lost the subtle roundness of childhood and grown more defined and beautiful with time.

Since his return he'd noticed he wasn't the only male in the mansion who'd noted the developments in his little Marie. The truth was, no matter how mature, how sophisticated, or how gorgeous she became she would always be little Marie to him in many ways. Her beaming smile still shone like a bright light. Her eyes still held the spark which betrayed her intelligence and the gleam that gave away her humorous appreciation for people's foolishness. Inside, she hadn't significantly changed. She was still the charming, petite spit-fire who'd swept into his life and, he hoped, would stay there indefinitely. She'd turned his world on end and he wouldn't undo it for anything.

When he came into her line of vision, she hesitated for a moment and that caught his attention. She studied him minutely, looking for any trace of injury to his body or hurt in his eyes. Finding only the same calm he typically exuded, she grinned and ran to him to be caught in his arms for a glorious grizzly bear of a hug. They stood together for a few moments, breathing in one another's scent and relishing the contact.

Only once they'd started back to the mansion, arms around each other's waists did Logan speak. "Hey, let's ditch the dining hall and grab some dinner out. Sound good?"

She snuggled closer to him happily. "Yeah! Sounds real good."

He walked her all the way to her door. "Let's leave in about half an hour. Is that enough time for you?"

Her hands tucked into her back pockets while she rocked on her feet, cheerfulness etched on her head to toe, Marie nodded. "Yep! I'll be ready, Logan." He resisted the strong urge to snatch her close and just hole up with her like they often did. He had to, because this talk was long overdo.

Marie giggled at herself. The wind was whistling past them as they cruised down the roads that would lead to the lake. They'd driven into town first and gotten dinner at their favorite diner before deciding to take it out to the lake so they could enjoy some privacy while they hung out. Privacy was a pretty hot commodity when you lived in a school filled with students and teachers of all ages. The freedom of riding behind Logan on his motorcycle was one of her favorite things to experience. It felt like nothing could touch her here, it was just the two of them in this insulated bubble that no one could puncture.

She had the feeling there was more to this than simply taking a little break together, but knew that Logan would tell her when he was ready and not before. They finally slowed as they turned onto the gravel road, reaching their destination. Marie pulled the helmet he insisted she wear from her head and attempted to run her fingers through her hair to arrange it at least a little. Logan was pulling their food from his saddlebag and led the way to the grass edging the water where they settled.

After she'd eaten half her burger, she turned to face him and decided she'd been patient enough. "So, what's really going on? What did you bring me out her to say?" Suddenly she suspected she may know after all. With a painful breath she managed to whisper out, "Are you leaving again?"

Logan had been thinking of stalling until they were done eating, but hearing her shaky little drawl quiver out that last question decided for him. "No, darlin', I'm not going anywhere." He reached to tuck a thick, glossy lock of white behind her ear. "I don't need to any more. I was gone for so long 'cause I found what I was looking for. It took awhile and there were some, uh, hitches along the way, but now I know it all, pretty much."

He shoved his food back in the bag. He didn't think he could eat anything more right now. "Marie, it ain't good. I had to take some time to square things away. In my head, I mean." She'd grabbed his hand as soon as he'd stated his discovery and now he flipped his hand over to lace their fingers together and give her a squeeze. She thought it was to give her strength, but it was for them both.

She listened as he told her how he'd found out his true age. He studied her reaction to the fact that he was more than one hundred years old. She only nodded with the same rapt attention. She didn't look shocked or disgusted. He wasn't sure what to make of her expression. He told her his real name, James Howlett, and about his mother going away after his older brother's death, his father's murder, the betrayal of his best friend, and all about Rose.

While he told her about his time living in the wild with wolves, his experiences with the Samurai warriors, working as an CIA operative and living on his own in Canada she never tore her gaze away. She was mesmerized, and she felt his pain, his confusion, his shame, right along with him. Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let even one fall. "I don't even know which memories are real 'cuz they did stuff to my brain in the lab. Some kind of implants or something." He was having trouble looking at her because she was so still and his own emotions were clouding his ability to read hers through her scent and pulse and all.

Knowing it should all be laid bare, he spoke of him and Jean just after the attack on the mansion, their kiss, and even Mystique's little stunt in his tent. He even confessed she'd tried to tempt him using Marie's form. Before she could ask why on Earth Mystique would think that might appeal to him, he raced on needing to get it all out before he lost his nerve in addition to a deep desire to avoid answering that question. Logan even spoke of all that had happened with Phoenix before she'd left to join Magneto, including all that happened in the med lab. And for the first time he shared the details of his final moments with her before killing her. Most importantly, he tried to make it as clear as he could that even had she survived, he and Jean would never have happened. "And it's not because of her and Scott, either. It just never would have been right with us and deep down we both knew it. We were both avoiding tough issues 'cuz it seemed easier at the time, but we never really followed through and never would have. We just weren't who the other one needed or even wanted, deep down." Marie had gotten tense as he spoke, but seemed to be okay by the time he moved on to the rest of it.

He told her he knew for sure he was in World War II with the Canadian Army, which he was actually somewhat proud of, and that his claws weren't what they'd all thought. "They're actually part of me. Even before the adamantium, they were part of my skeleton. They're part of my mutation." She looked to their linked hands and finally spoke for the first time since his revelations had started flowing.

"I knew it." She saw by the widening of his eyes that she'd startled him. He looked wary, as though she'd said something bad. Marie hurried to clarify, "I've always thought there was something, I dunno… I've always kinda lahked them, Logan." She was now massaging the taut skin between his knuckles. "They're so sleek they're almost graceful, ya' know?" With lowered head she studied his hands while she tried to find the right words to express herself, missing his reactions. "They represent feeling safe and are strong and warm, just lahke you." She finally looked up at him again. "That suhprised meh, ya' know. The warm part, Ah mean. I figured they'd be cold, but the warmth almost felt good goin' in."

Seeing the deep regret on his face, she admitted, "The only thing Ah'd change about that naht, Logan, is the way I had ta' hurt you. I have loved havin' ya' up here." Her leather-clad finger tapped her temple. "Ya' take care of me and keep me company all the tahm and Ah wouldn't change that for the world."

He didn't know what he'd expected. Truth was, that's why he'd avoided telling her. This had been one time he'd had no clue what to anticipate from her. Not in any of his imaginings did he come up with this, though. She was now facing him, cross-legged, and grasping both of his hands with hers. Unable to resist, she dropped quick, light kisses over each blade's resting place. "Should Ah call ya' James?"

"No. I left that name behind a long time ago. Even though Logan was _his_ name, it just feels right now. I guess I've just been hearin' it so long now it'd be strange to change at this point."

She released a relieved sigh. "Good! That wouldn't have been easy to remember all the time." Her covered palm rested on his cheek, ensuring she had his full attention. "Logan, I cannot even begin to know how much all that had to hurt and I have no idea what all ya' went through to find it out. Know this, though; the only thing this has done is it makes me admire you even more. Ya're one of the most incredible people I've ever known and you have a strength that I don't know how to describe." She grew frustrated with her inability to tell him all she was thinking and finally gave up to curl up in his lap, wrap her arms around him tightly, and whisper so softly she doubted he heard, "Ah love ya' Logan… everything about ya'." He wanted more strongly than anything he'd ever desired before to tell her how he felt, but couldn't tell how she'd meant that to be taken. Did she mean she loved him like a brother, like a friend, like a guardian, or the way he cared about her - as something so much more it really couldn't be defined? He decided silence was the best policy right now.

They just sat together like that for hours. So long that the professor's voice in their minds asking if all was well had to rouse them and both were shocked at the late hour when they checked the time. Sending back that they were fine and were headed back, they gathered their trash and swung back onto the bike with an even deeper understanding and acceptance of each other, something they didn't believe possible before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: I know this one is short. Sorry about that!**

Logan watched her using the computer, her face a study in concentration, his magazine open on his lap. They'd fallen into the habit of spending even more time together now that her room was in the same wing. In fact, it was only one door down and across the hall from his. Several weeks ago saw the arrival of even more students than before, the start of the new year of classes, and the commencement of Marie's first semester of college, life was busy but everyone was finding their rhythm again now. A routine had quickly established itself for Marie and Logan and this little ritual was part of it. Each evening she would sit at the computer at about 8:00 and she'd stay there until she was satisfied with how much work she'd gotten done on her assignments. If she wasn't on the computer, she was reading her schoolbooks or doing research online or in the library downstairs.

Right now she was working on a paper that was due soon for one of her classes. Logan had been noticing how tired she seemed. Dark circles were starting to appear underneath lusterless eyes. Her steps dragged as she trudged the hallways and her performance in the danger room was slipping. In simple words, Logan was starting to worry about her. Seeing her delete an entire section for the third time, he decided she'd had enough. "Darlin', take a break." From her glare, he knew she was ready to argue with him. He'd braced for battle, but she only groaned and conceded, "You're right. I just know it could be better, but I'm out of ideas for now."

They both wandered downstairs. She headed to the kitchen for a drink while he stopped and stood in the doorway to the rec room. He was watching all the kids talking, playing, and watching TV when a soothing voice tinged with an exotic accent interrupted his study. "Logan, how are you this evening?" He turned to greet the elegant woman behind him. ""Ro. I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"I am well, thank you. And how is Rogue doing with her essay?"

"Okay, I guess. She's havin' a rough night."

Ororo nodded in understanding. "She's a very driven young woman. I believe she will do very well with her courses, but she may tend to overwork herself. She chose to take a very heavy course load for her first semester."

"Yeah. I tried to tell her, but she's tryin' to finish early." He watched the kids of all ages playing games and watching TV or just sitting and talking together. This was what Marie should be doing at her age. Not working, studying, and not much else.

"Logan, you are good for her. All of the students here are unique, but Rogue is something special. Feel no regrets. Follow your instincts and you will do the right thing for you both."

He admitted to being surprised by her candid remarks. They were friends, he guessed. He would, and did on a regular basis, trust her with his life and with Marie's. He'd trusted her with the basics of what he'd learned of his past. They regularly discussed the younger members' DR training and their progress as well as missions and stuff concerning the school. They'd never had the kind of relationship that lent itself to getting real personal, though. Her hand rested on his shoulder for a moment before she glided in the direction of the office.

"Hey, watcha lookin' at?"

"You need a little r and r, darlin'. Let's play some pool."

The two of them paired up to play against Spike and Bobby. After a huge win, she felt ready to finish her paper. Stopping off in her room first to change into some nightclothes, she padded in her socks to Logan's room where her work was waiting on his computer. He reclined on the bed, flipping through one of her school books. "You know, you ought to just stash some stuff in here to make it easier."

"You think?"

He didn't even look up. "Yeah. I don't have much junk anyway. There's plenty of room for some of your things." He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of his dresser. "Just pick a drawer and throw anything of mine somewhere else."

She stood indecisively for a minute, wondering what this was supposed to mean. Was there something more to his invitation? Then she decided that was nonsense. With Logan, things were pretty much exactly as they seemed. He liked to keep it simple. This was about efficiency and that was about it. "Sure, okay then. Thanks."

He grunted and encouraged her to get to work. "It's gettin' late and we've both got classes to teach in the morning. We don't want to be up too much longer."

Knowing he was right, she focused on her task and found it all came to her easily. The thoughts and words flowed readily and after only forty-five minutes work, her task was completed. She emailed the paper in and put the computer to sleep before turning to see Logan had drifted to sleep still reading her book. His head was tilted at what looked to be a very uncomfortable angle. She eased the book from him and set it on the nightstand. She knew from experience just how heavy that adamantium-coated frame of his was and knew she couldn't shift him herself.

One hand stroking his hair, she tried to rouse him. "Logan…. Sugar, lay down." He rumbled a low growl and turned his head, but that was all. "Come on, Sugar. It's time for lights out." She was now brushing against his sideburns.

"M'rie," he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me," she whispered. He reached for her without ever opening his eyes or really waking. She tumbled onto the bed in his arms, thankful that she'd already turned out the lights. He spooned behind her and breathed deeply before his low, breathy, raspy snore started back up. It was so low she only heard it when she was right against him like this, but it had become her own personal lullaby. She drifted to sleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: Okay so this is REALLY short. In fact, I may post an extra chapter today just to make up for the brevity of this one. Hmm... I'll have to think about that.**

"You go down there and you have fun like everyone else for once." The protest never left her lips because he interrupted firmly in his 'I'm the big, bad Wolverine so you have no choice' tone. "I mean it. Go."

"But I really don't think…"

"Damn it Marie, the only 'but' you need to worry about is the one I'm gonna beat if you don't go down there and dance like an idiot with all your friends!"

"You would not," she threw back. The look on his face had her second-guessing that assumption, though. She tossed her hair defiantly before moving quickly to the stairs just to let him know she wasn't intimidated, even if she was just a little bit. She figured it wouldn't do to have him getting too cocky.

When he came down to check on her later, she was smiling and twirling about, laughing with Jubilee and Kitty. He watched with a smirk that he'd been right until he really looked closely. The chocolate eyes weren't glowing like they should be if she was genuinely happy. The watchfulness of her while she moved, the tugs on her sleeves to ensure staying covered, the barely noticeable sigh that escaped every so often… Marie was not having a good time at all. She was tense. She was worried.

Logan shook his head just once before wandering into the room trying to look natural about it. She saw him and put on quite a show of enjoying herself, but he wasn't fooled. A song came on that he recognized and he went to stand at the edges of the improvised dance floor. Kitty and Jubilee nudged her in his direction, knocking Marie off-balance and she stumbled into him. He caught her close and, with a smile for her, spun her back to them. She stayed closer to him than the other dancers and under his watchful eye was able to relax a bit more. Marie knew Logan wouldn't let anything happen.

They didn't linger more than half an hour more before the party started breaking up. The others started drifting away in pairs while Logan and Marie swayed to music only they could hear. The drag of her feet and droop of her shoulders told him what kind of shape she was in. "Come on, darlin'. You're wiped. Bed for you."

Wordlessly she nodded and let him lead her to her door, nudge her through, and pull it quietly shut behind her. "Night, sugar," she mumbled without thought.

Standing in the hallway listening to make sure she got settled in all right, he let a soft smile settle on his face. "Night, darlin'."

The relatively normal pace of life in the mansion was about to be disrupted, so it was a good thing all within its walls slept deeply and peacefully that night. The one thing that mutant high could always be counted on delivering was the unexpected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: Just for the Captain...**

When John showed up at the mansion midmorning, there were many who didn't exactly welcome him with open arms. Bobby wasn't sure how he felt about it. Until that day at his parent's house they'd always been good friends. They might have been a little competitive, but most guys were. Pyro sometimes drove him nuts with the whole rebel hothead thing, but it was just part of who John was. They way he callously attacked those police officers, though. It was hard to reconcile that with the friend he thought he knew so well. He didn't know if he'd ever look at Pyro the same way again.

Everyone's emotions were mixed as they studied the prodigal who'd returned that day. The professor outlined that John would not be considered a member of the X-Men until he'd been with them for an extended period and had proven his loyalty to them again. He would be free to go anywhere within reason in the school, but should know that they would all be keeping a close watch over him. It was pretty much what John had expected when he'd made the choice to return. The professor then opened the decision to discussion by the team since he wanted everyone to feel comfortable with his choice to give John another chance to truly be a part of their 'family'. Rabid debate followed. John stoically clenched his jaw and bore the many insults and accusations hurled at him by various people. Bobby had been very quiet and Rogue hadn't said anything at all. She wasn't paying much attention to everyone's arguing; she simply studied him minutely. It was actually pretty unnerving as they were two of the few whose opinion he actually cared enough to be interested in.

Logan was surprisingly the one who wholeheartedly supported letting Pyro back in. That shocked everyone, including John. Logan was firm enough in his defense of Pyro's admittance that it subdued any protests that some team members may have made. Not until the following afternoon when the two men were the only ones working out in the gym did the opportunity to find out why present itself.

"You stuck up for me yesterday." John's voice was almost harsh as he tried to deal with feeling indebted. He'd been on the defensive from the moment he entered the gates knowing the kind of reception that awaited him inside the grounds of the Institute. "Why?"

Never pausing in his weightlifting, Logan cryptically replied. "Few reasons."

John set aside all pretense of exercising and crossed his arms, staring at the older man. One hand held the lighter he was never seen without. Logan watched him before he sighed and set the bar back in place. He sat up and grabbed a towel to start wiping at the sweat trickling down his neck.

"You really wanna know?" John's jerked nod was all Logan needed before continuing. "Fine. I know things about you that they don't. It all adds up to you getting another chance in my book."

John's brows drew together and he shifted his weight slightly. Inclining his head he demanded, "What things?"

With reluctance Logan answered. "I know why you really lit up that guy at the museum, for one thing."

John smirked. "Because he pissed me off?"

"No, dumbass. Because the idiots were looking to hit on Rogue in addition to pissing you off. I know you saw what they were really doing, even if she thought no one noticed." He shook his head and muttered to himself, "Stupid kid always thinks she handle everything herself."

John let his eyes narrow. He really didn't think anyone knew about that. Rogue didn't even know from what he could tell. He'd already been mad as hell at those idiots, but knew he could get the lighter back without revealing his power. When that guy leered down her shirt and then mumbled to the others when she looked away, something Rogue didn't catch, John knew he had to do something or things were going to go bad real fast. How did the Wolverine figure it out?

"I also know that you torched those cops because they shot me and because you knew what they'd do to her and the popsicle." Now John let his brows rise. He figured Rogue knew since she put the drain on him and all, but was surprised she and Wolverine had talked about it.

"We didn't talk about you." Okay, now he was getting freaked out. Was Wolverine a telepath now?

"And no, Sparky, I ain't like the Prof." Logan rolled his eyes. "Look, when you fight people for a living, when your purpose for existing is to kill, you learn to study people. You learn to read them, their gestures, their tells. It ain't like you're tough to read or anything, genius."

"Is that it?"

"No. The other reason is that you remind me of me. Tryin' to lock out everyone else, to not care 'cause you figure they're just gonna let you down like everybody always has in the past. She got to you, though, didn't she? She wasn't the only one, but it was mostly her. You know, she was looking for you when we left Alkali. She wanted us to go after Buckethead and get you back." He let that sink in for a minute. His lips curved with a wry twist before he added, "The Prof. had already decided to let you stay anyway and he owns the place. As long as you don't do anything stupid or put anyone at risk, who am I to try changing his mind?"

John dropped his gaze to his lighter, studying it as he flicked it open and shut, open and shut.

"Just don't screw it up again. I ain't big on second chances, but third shots are a no go. Period. I won't vouch for your ass again." Logan threw the towel towards the laundry cart by the wall and reached for the shirt he'd hung on a nearby machine, sitting down to pull it on.

"So, I heard that Rogue and Bobby aren't together any more."

"Yeah. So?"

John half shrugged. "Just found that interesting is all. We all used to be pretty tight."

Logan looked up at him while snagging some water out of the bag by his feet. "Yeah, well, they're gettin' back to being friends and all, but his dickweed attitude when she broke it off did some damage. Gonna take time."

He studied the young man before taking mercy on him. "She's glad you're back. She worried about you."

"Yeah?" John dropped the tough guy image unknowingly when the hope-filled question popped out.

Logan popped his neck. "Yeah. Don't screw that up either. The girl could use a few more real friends."

John's eyes narrowed speculatively and the badass mantle fell back over him instantly. "Yeah. Got it."

"Well, enough of this touchy, feely shit. I'm gonna hit the showers. Later, Flame-boy."

John watched him go. Wandering over to a punching back, he set it moving rhythmically as his mind worked through everything he'd heard since his return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

"You're such a chicken, Logan."

He didn't even honor that with one of his grunts. She huffed her frustration, something she seemed to do a lot with him, and wondered out loud, "Why am I being forced into this then? If one teacher has to participate, shouldn't they all?"

"Teacher's assistant, Marie. And you can cut it out. You're singing tonight. I'm sittin' in the audience and that's that."

He left before she could even think of a comeback for his arrogance. Snapping her gum, Jubilee brought her attention back to the task at hand. "Come on, chica! You don't have a lot of time to get ready." Seeing the nervousness descend on her friend, Jubilee tried to reassure her. "You sounded great in rehearsal and you are going to look sexy as sin in the dress I got you. Trust me… it's going to be a great night!" Marie was too worked up to notice the sly look exchanged by Jubes and Kitty. If she had caught it, she would have been immediately suspicious. She was far too busy changing and doing her face and hair to pay much attention to any subtle or even not-so-subtle undertones. She was still totally frazzled when they led her backstage and hovered in the wings watching some of the other acts.

"Why are we doing this anyway? What kind of man arranges something like a school talent show for the parents, alumni, and supporters? Wouldn't some kind of ball or fundraising dinner be more appropriate?"

Kitty sighed and Jubilee snapped her gum in frustration. "Professor X already told you a million times that this is more personal. The parents and alumni get to see people they care about doing things they're good at and the supporters have faces and personalities to think back on as they write out those lovely big checks. Now quit whining, already." If she weren't so nervous, Marie would be offended by that but right now fear definitely had top priority.

She heard them begin her introduction and immediately turned to flee. Kitty and Jubilee flanked her on each side, preventing her escape. "Rogue, you'll be fine. You look amazing and this song was practically written for your voice." At the sound of her name being called out and the polite applause beckoning her to center stage she tried to turn and bolt for safe anonymity. "Ah can't do this! Really, Ah can't. Mebbe I shoulda picked a different song. And this dress… Jubes ya' hate meh, dontcha!" _I can't believe I'm doing this and in front of Logan, too! _She was practically hyperventilating at this point, her pulse racing and her hands shaking.

"Uh-uh, babe. You're not getting out of this now. It's too late. Knock 'em dead," and with a forceful shove Jubilee, her soon-to-be former friend, thrust her into the waiting spotlight.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't see because of that stupid blinding light, and practically whimpered when her continuous prayers for a sudden sinkhole to open directly beneath her to save her from public humiliation went unheeded by a God she was certain was laughing at her expense presently. The music started and she heard Jubes and Kitty whispering encouraging suggestions from the curtains. "Just shut your eyes and pretend no one's out there," came from Kitty. Sweet, but totally impractical. "Pretend you're seducing Logan, girl!" Jubilee's urging made Marie's eyes shoot wide in shock, then they narrowed as plots for revenge tore through her scattered thoughts.

She went with Kitty's idea and closed her eyes, the beat thrumming through her as she began to verbally slink her way through Mary Chapin Carpenter's 'Shut Up and Kiss Me'. Before she completed the first chorus, she'd lost herself in the lyrics and rhythm, her hips swaying in sultry time with the background music as she swung her way down almost 'til her rear hit the floor and back up again. Thank goodness the too revealing dress Jubilee had chosen for her was slit almost to her hips on each side or that little maneuver wouldn't even have been possible. All that training in the Danger Room had certainly helped with her balance and flexibility. She wasn't thinking about that right now, though. She was simply focused on the song from a CD she'd listened to for years. It used to be a favorite of one of her aunts and she figured this song would be fun to sing tonight. It reminded her of the fun she and her aunt used to share and of the carefree life she used to enjoy. Okay, so it also summarized pretty succinctly what she'd love to be able to say to a certain man in her life. Awash in the sultry meaning behind the words of the song she smiled in pleasure and gave herself up to the song completely. She was belting it out now and dancing with an utter lack of inhibition that she'd never shown in public before. The loss of modesty, the inability to care what anyone thought was liberating and she reveled in it.

The audience was mesmerized and one hulking form that had been tamping down joking remarks all evening was completely immobilized except for the clenching of a fist against his thigh and the heaving of his wide chest. Jubilee nudged Kitty and tilted her head towards the spot where the mighty, frightening, irascible Wolverine sat like a statue. The slight baring of his teeth and the predatory glint in his eye gave him a feral appearance that was not lost on the two giggling compatriots. Jubilee practically rubbed her palms together in glee. It was just so very satisfying when a plan came together.

Logan glanced around him at the heated, lusty leers almost all the males in the audience were giving Marie. She really loosened up and started smirking in a way that made a guy just want to grind up against her and drink from those lush, pouty lips that shone in the spotlight's glare. She ran one hand slowly down her side, grazing her full breast, slithering along her ribs, caressing the sleek indent of her waist and skidding along her curved hip before rubbing her firm thigh as she exhaled the song's key phrase in a breathy moan that had him ready to leap onto the stage and cart her off to some isolated place and give in to all those lecherous thoughts he'd fought for years.

He rubbed his face with one broad hand, barely keeping his claws sheathed when he heard one guy behind him actually groan. His gaze returned to the siren casting her spell over the crowd from the stage. Where had she gotten that dress? Its plunging neckline showcased aspects of her generous anatomy that hadn't seen the light of day in the entire time he'd known her. The burgundy lace lined with flesh-toned fabric clung to her in a way that left almost nothing to the imagination. The fact that the spaghetti straps even managed to hold up her generous chest defied all logic. Her only other adornments were opera length satin gloves in a matching shade of deep red and a pair of very strappy black stilettos that made her already impressive legs seem to go on forever. Logan was well-aware of what a natural beauty she was and their many shared nights together had made him all too conscious of her sumptuous figure. Sometimes painfully conscious of it, in fact. To see it like this, and in a room packed with other appreciative males, was tearing at him. The Wolverine in him was raging to be let out. He was on the rampage and it took almost all of Logan's energy to keep the beast within under control.

With a snarl, he recognized the looming end of the song. Before the last note ended he was out of his seat and making his less-than-subtle way to the side doors that would lead him backstage. Marie was just glad it was over, although it hadn't been so bad once she'd gotten started. She smiled at the appreciative clapping and dipped a slight curtsey before quickly making her way to where her two friends waited in the wings. One hand rested on her still fluttery stomach as she let out a shaky breath. "That was worse than facing the Acolytes!" They all shared a giggle and turned to head upstairs so she could change into normal clothes when their path was blocked by a fierce-looking Logan. He snarled at her which shattered her hope that she'd pulled off the performance all right. Assuming he was furious that she'd humiliated herself publicly she quickly begged for information. Had she just lowered herself in the eyes of all her friends?

"Logan! What's wrong?" Marie suddenly felt all her insecurity flooding forth again. She almost wanted to cry at the thought of the mortification she'd just opened herself up to. Her hands began to shake with uncertainty. "Was it that bad?"

He grabbed her by her lace-clad waist and was yanking her close. His only thought was that he must mark her as his. True, wild wolverines mated with whatever female they could find during mating season. The females would later bear several offspring who may all be from different males. He was not truly an animal, though. While he'd never chosen one particular mate in his remembrance, he'd long known that when he did sharing would not be an option. Just as he was about to spin her and pin her to the wall leaving her vulnerable neck more open to submitting to his biting mark, Xavier's voice resounded in all their heads. We have a situation. Suit up, team. Marie stared wide-eyed at Logan as he let loose with a string of curses that shocked Kitty, amazed Marie, and left Jubilee frankly impressed. There were phrases in there that the three young women had never even heard before. In mere seconds they were all racing down in the elevator to head out for another fight.

In a way Logan figured the intervention was a blessing. The fight would give the Wolverine a way to vent some of his energy and he may get out of this without taking Marie against the nearest wall. He watched her curvy hips swing from side to side as she stalked down the corridors ahead of him in a hurry to take on this latest challenge and thought that it was definitely only a maybe. She was too much woman for him to resist indefinitely. Actually, he couldn't believe he'd held out this long. When she smiled at him over her creamy shoulder while entering the locker room, he knew with the clenching of his gut that the wait was about to be over. It was time to test the waters and see if she felt anything beyond friendship for him.

Rogue returned from their latest brush with the Acolytes exhausted and sore. Somehow she'd again wound up squared off against Gambit again. Why she was constantly stuck battling the smooth-talking Cajun was beyond her, but at least she knew she could hold her own with him. The two of them had been trading blows and insults while circling around and found themselves backed around a corner into an alley where they were blocked from the others by a dumpster and stacks of crates.

She'd just dropped to swing her leg against his ankles, dropping him to the ground. Hearing the distinctive sound of the Blackbird descending, she knew it was time to go. She quickly popped up, but the momentary flicker in her concentration gave Gambit the opening he needed. The next thing she knew, he had her pinned to the brick wall, her feet dangling just above the pavement below. One of his knees insinuated between her thighs and he leaned to whisper near her ear, "So, belle chere, we finally be alone, huh?"

Her wriggling didn't loosen his hold at all and only amused him. The red on black eyes sparked in appreciation as he felt her body writhe against his. Before she could toss back a scathing remark, a menacing rumble reached the pair. Feet slamming hard against the top of the dumpster followed the growl and Rogue thought she'd never seen Wolverine looking quite so fierce, which was really saying something. "You wanna get away from her, Bub."

"Easy dere mon ami," Gambit said soothingly. His smirk had Wolverine ready to gut him on the spot.

The two men exchanging glares were too distracted to see that Rogue had gotten one glove off. She raised her lily-white hand and grasped the exposed wrist of her captor. Within seconds she released him and felt Wolverine's brawny arms lift her and run for the ramp. A brief look over his shoulder showed that although Gambit had fallen to the ground, he was already groaning and shifting.

Now all she wanted was a hot shower, a hot drink, and a soft bed. She lumbered tiredly up the stairs only to be halted by John, who was lounging halfway up. "Hey. Congratulations, by the way."

"Huh?" she was too weary to be any more coherent.

"You were the favorite act tonight." She had forgotten all about that stupid performance. Now her cheeks heated with shame, remembering Logan's expression as he towered over her backstage. She had trouble meeting John's eyes. It was so like the old John she used to know to tease her this way. She'd really thought he was past some of this now, though. It was disappointing and embarrassing to see how wrong she was about him. "I was impressed, Rogue. I knew you had it in you, but wasn't sure you'd ever let it show quite like that." When she only stared at him with a dumbfounded expression, he winked. "It was pretty hot!"

Furious that he was making fun of her, she stalked off without a word. The only acknowledgement she offered him was a glare hot enough to singe which left him wondering how the hell he'd managed to piss her off while complimenting her. John rolled his eyes deciding that trying to understand the reactions of a woman was nothing more than a waste of time since it was obviously beyond his capabilities.

The fresh adrenaline rush from her anger carried her swiftly to her own door. Before she could throw it open, a familiar voice reached her. "Marie, just a minute." Logan saw her stiff back and knew she was worked up about something. _She's probably pissed as hell at your caveman act earlier._

"How bad was it?" she wanted to know. If anyone would tell her the truth, it would be Logan. "Will I ever be able to show my face again?"

He now remembered her response to him when he all but attacked her as she left the stage. On silent feet he crossed to her and settled his hands on her waist from behind. Her head hung low waiting for his judgment. He was amazed all over again by her miniscule waist. His fingers on each hand were almost touching where they circled around her.

"You were amazing. I've never seen anything quite like it." Still she didn't move. He lowered his head to speak in a low tone scant centimeters from her ear. "You sounded and looked sexy as hell, darlin', and I am so proud of you for goin' through with it even though you didn't think you could." He breathed deeply smelling remnants of her lotion, the scent of battle and sweat, and the sweetness that was hers alone. He asserted one more time, "You were amazing, Marie."

Now she turned to look at him over her shoulder, almost afraid to believe him. Seeing the deep sincerity in his eyes she sniffled and let a small smile flicker across her full lips. "Sexy, huh?" She spun in his hands to face him. "Ya' think?"

"No doubt about it. I sure as hell wasn't the only one who thought so, either," he almost growled thinking about the lust he'd smelt all around him and the way so many male eyes had been totally fixed on her every movement.

She rested her head on his broad chest for a moment. "As long as you thought it was okay." Her head tilted in thought. "I think I owe John an apology." Logan wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He tilted her face up. "It was beyond 'okay', Marie. And I hope you never do anything like that again." When her whole face filled with confusion he took one step back. "I don't think I could take all those guys reacting that way to you again." His hands ran down her sides as he dropped them. "Maybe we should stick to private shows only in the future, darlin'." He leered and backed away before recommending they both get cleaned up.

Marie's mouth gaped as she stood there trying to comprehend that Logan had just blatantly flirted with her. He had, hadn't he? She shook her head vigorously to get rid of her stupor and absent-mindedly went in her room. Still in shock she stripped and got in the shower. Not until the water was beating down on her did she finally begin to think in actual sentences again. _That man should be declared illegal. No one that tempting should come without some kind of warning label._

In bed later she decided that no matter how much she dwelt on it, picked it apart, and analyzed it for other interpretations, Logan had flirted and she… feeling her pulse race all over again, she freely admitted to herself she absolutely loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: We are getting close to the end now. Only two more days! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who have made this experience fun and have inspired me to try even harder next time.**

Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, John, Piotr, and Angel were all sitting on the ground, enjoying the bright sunshine and light breezes of early spring. A cacophony of words rose from the group. Angel was answering Rogue's questions about his current work with his father's company. He was only working with his father temporarily. Everyone was glad Warren would be back at the institute to teach his classes there in only a couple more months.

She leaned her back against John's shoulder, relaxing in the companionship of old friends. Soon the others were all discussing some new legislation, except for Jubilee who was on her cell phone. Rogue tilted her head back just a little to murmur to John, "I sure am glad you came back. It wasn't the same when you were gone."

"It was probably more peaceful, right?"

"Well," she giggled, "it wasn't as exciting." He'd always loved making her laugh. She just lit up when she laughed and for some reason she found his jokes funny.

She turned more serious then. "How're things with you and Bobby?"

John sighed and looked at his old friend. "It's slow, but he'll come around."

"Yeah, he will. Do you miss them?"

He nudged her off him and turned to face her, one arm propped on his bent knee. "Who?"

"The Brotherhood."

John ran a hand through his hair and stared blindly into the distance. "Sometimes. I mean, I don't want to go back or anything, but it wasn't all bad, you know?"

She looked into the trees and nodded. "Yeah, I do know." The shared a comfortable silence before she broke it again. "I bet I'd feel the same way about the Institute."

He looked at her then, wondering if there was more to her statement than she was letting on. Was she planning to leave? He knew if he asked outright, she would tell him the truth. Rogue was willing to avoid subjects, bend the facts to protect people, or just stay silent when necessary, but she wouldn't really lie. The real questions were was it any of his business and what would it mean if she was thinking about leaving. Would it matter to him? What would it mean to Bobby? He glanced at his former friend and wondered what went wrong between him and Rogue. They'd been like the poster couple for mutants or something. At least, they'd been second only to Cyke and Jean.

John's lips twisted in wry regret. So much had happened. So many changes they'd never seen coming. Who would have believed some of it possible? He looked back over at the contemplative woman beside him. He was honest enough to admit that at the beginning he'd been very attracted to her himself. He'd backed off for his best friend, but if Bobby hadn't been in the picture things would have gone far differently.

If he let himself go, he could still want her for more than a friend. There was just something about her… that blend of innocence and sass, of naiveté and naughtiness that was such a heady combination. Honestly though, she had always been a great friend and a friend was what he needed right now. He'd been surprised by how welcoming she'd been on his return. Even more than surprised, he'd been terribly thankful. The thaw had begun already with other team members, but it was going to be slow progress and he knew he needed to tread carefully.

Deciding this wasn't the best time or place for the questions he really wanted to ask, he just let it go. They joined back in the general conversation. It wasn't long before they all returned to the mansion.

Logan sat at the counter watching beads of condensation roll down the sides of his beer. He hadn't seen Rogue all day and was finding he felt a bit aimless. He'd already programmed some new simulations for the students to run in the DR, repaired a door damaged by on of the younger kids who'd accidentally destroyed it with some kind of pulse wave or something, and broken up a mild fight. His bike didn't need any work and he was running out of things to keep busy with. A shoe scuffing the floor alerted him and he watched to see who was coming in.

He saw a kid he recognized. It was that kid he'd carried out of Alkali. The one with the tongue. He'd forgotten the kid's name, but remembered him having some spunk, even back when he was so little. He inclined his head when the kid greeted him.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Yeah, I remember you, kid."

The kid held his hand out. "The name's Mike."

Logan shook his hand and then went back to studying his beer. "So, Rogue's not around, huh?"

Logan's brows dropped, "What do you mean?"

Not intimidated in the least, Mike shrugged. "Relax, man. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, usually when you aren't busy with missions, school stuff, or working out you're hanging out with Rogue."

When Logan only grunted, Mike kept talking to him. The kid didn't seem to get that you didn't just 'chat' with Wolverine. Logan would have done something about it, but he reminded him too much of another 'kid' from so long ago. He had the same oblivious innocence Marie had when he let her ride with him that first night. "So, she's pretty cool, isn't she?"

Logan just looked at him. "I mean, she's always been nice to all us younger kids. Never treated us like pests, you know? Even when we were being pests." Logan nodded. "So," Mike settled himself across from the older man, "is she your girlfriend or what?"

Logan contemplated that and then wondered why he was even thinking of answering the presumptuous little lizard tongue. "Or what."

Mike nodded as sagely as a teenager can. "Yeah, they can take awhile to come around, can't they?" He looked directly into Logan's eyes. "You know she's into you, right?" When those hazel eyes narrowed in warning, he hurried on. "I figured you did, but sometimes a guy can be too close to it to tell, you know? I mean, _everybody_ knows she's loved you practically forever. Well," he amended, "everybody but Iceman. But the dude was totally in denial." He grabbed his orange and his can of soda and stood. "Anyway, it's cool that you're sticking around this time. I hope it's for good. Good luck with the Rogue, dude." Mike lifted one hand and ambled back to the rec room.

Logan couldn't believe the entire conversation. Did that little punk just actually try to give him advice on his love life? Did the puke really call him 'dude'? _I've gotta be losin' my edge when the rug rats think they can just talk to me about anything. _Logan's thoughts rambled on randomly before zeroing in on the most important thing about his encounter with the cub. _Everyone knows she's loved me practically forever, huh? Now that's good to know._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: Well, we are almost at the end now. Only one more chapter after this. The good news is tomorrow's chapter is a bit longer and I hope will leave everyone happy.**

Logan went out of his way to spend even more time with Marie. He walked down to breakfast with her and in no time had established it as routine that they would share the early morning hours together. Each time he passed her in the halls or dining hall he made a point of touching her. Her heart would start to race every single time and he loved the rush it gave him knowing he could have that kind of effect on his Marie.

He made sure they trained at the same time. He watched her push herself to build up more strength, endurance, and flexibility and offered his advice when she asked for it. One day he mentioned his meditation time and she started asking questions about that. Apparently the Professor had pointed out that she might find it helpful in her efforts to control the psyches she'd absorbed as well as her continuing struggle to find some control over her skin. Logan, of course, offered to help her with it and before long they'd started having a meditation time together daily, as well.

Even with all of this, though, they were both still hedging when it came to exposing how they really felt about each other. He knew her friendship was one of the most important things in his life and was nervous about damaging it beyond repair. She was confused, plain and simple. It seemed like he was interested, but she'd spent so much time convinced that he could never see her as anything but the weird combination of friend/ward/responsibility that she'd started out as that his subtle hints were not compelling enough to have her ready to risk his rejection.

Everyone in the mansion had started watching the situation. Some of the boys had even started a betting pool on the outcome and how long it would all take. Jubilee was ready to lock them in a closet together until they came to their senses. "Are you kidding me? I did not work that hard to get her into that dress only to sit back and watch them dodge this thing until we all die of old age! Buy a vowel already!" It was only Kitty's refusal to help with her many schemes that kept Jubilee from carrying out one of her outlandish ideas.

Kitty and Bobby were doing their own little mating dance. Jubilee decided that getting them together would be much quicker and easier than Rogue and Wolverine. With that in mind, she plotted, coerced, and threw them together at every opportunity. In only a few weeks, they were doing great and she could get back to mission "Would they just get on with it!"

The other teachers were well aware of it all. Warren had even placed his money in the betting pool. Storm and Professor Xavier figured at least it was entertaining and there seemed to be no harm being done. She actually rather enjoyed seeing the gruff Wolverine feeling so unsure of himself for once.

They had fewer missions, most likely due to it taking time for Magneto to round up his people once more in addition to the legislators being distracted by serious foreign policy matters at present. Life seemed almost normal at the Institute for a time. As normal as a school full of mutants of all ages with varying degrees of control over their diverse powers could be, anyway.

Marie finished taking papers from the students on their way out of class. She offered a smile to each and every one, lending some of them much-needed confidence. Not until they were all out of sight did her glance drop to the stack which, once added to the others gathered from previous classes, did she take a deep breath at the thought of reading each of them.

Ororo gave the younger woman's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Just take your time and a lot of breaks and you'll be fine," she assured with a light laugh. Marie smiled back and slid the research papers in a leather bag to carry back to her room. As she headed through the doorway she discovered Logan leaning against the opposite wall just outside. His firm lips lifted the tiniest bit in greeting.

"Here, Marie, let me carry that up for you." He took the bag from her hands and placed one large, square palm against the small of her back, guiding her down the hallway towards the stairs. "How's the teaching gig?"

"I think it's going well. I mean, the students seem to be responding pretty well to me. I wasn't sure how they'd feel about me teaching when I was sitting right there with them just last year, you know? But it seems to be working out."

"Ro seems to think you're doing alright." He scratched the back of his neck and tried to seem nonchalant when asking, "You got any big plans tonight?" The truth was, he felt like a lot hinged on her response.

"You could say that." He just barely dropped his poker face, but she did notice the momentary lapse that let his disappointment glimmer through. "I have more than forty research papers to read and grade. So, it looks like it's gonna be me and the coffee pot hangin' out all weekend."

He released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Maybe I could give you a hand." Her beaming up at him was plenty of reward. It wasn't as if spending the weekend practically sequestered with her was going to be a hardship for him.

"Well that would be great, but I won't hold you to it. Ya' need to take off when you get too bored, 'kay? The company would be great, though."

"You sure I won't be in the way?"

"Nah, you could never be in the way. I love having time with you. You know that!" She hit his shoulder with a playful punch and crossed to the kitchen entry, immediately heading for the coffee pot. She got a full pot brewing while she pulled out a thermal carafe to keep it warm while it sat up in her room. Logan watched her move easily going about her tasks, a comfortable feeling settling over him. Her familiar form drifted gracefully over to the cabinets to retrieve his and her favorite mugs. They, along with a small carton of cream and the sugar bowl were placed on the tray with the waiting carafe. In less than ten minutes she had it all arranged to her liking and turned to see if he was ready to follow her up to their rooms.

A few hours later they had made some inroads in her work and were ready for a breather. Thankfully it was dinnertime and Fridays were always quieter with so many of the older students going out in groups or on dates. The younger children were still there, though, and several made their way over to say hello, have questions answered, and arguments settled. Professor Xavier approached the pair, settling into a chair beside them. "Good evening Rogue, Logan." After they responded, he promptly let them know what he hoped for. "It would seem you both plan to stay in tonight. If that is so, I wondered if you would be willing to supervise the children this evening. Several of our instructors are already out for the evening, Cerebro has discovered a new mutant whom Ororo and I need to visit to offer our assistance, and Dr. McCoy is in the midst of some delicate research. We also have a new instructor arriving some time this weekend, but we are unsure as to when so it would be fortuitous to have you available should he arrive while I am away."

Logan looked toward Marie to see if she thought she could work with the distractions being downstairs would require of them. He would take her lead since she was the one trying to get things done. At her slight nod, he answered for them. "Sure thing, Chuck. We'll keep an eye on the ankle-biters for you. What's the new teacher's name so we'll know who to expect?"

"You know him already, actually. He is a young man from the south, like yourself Rogue, named Remy Lebeau – codename Gambit."

"Like hell! You can't be serious."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imaginings.**

**A.N.: This has been so much fun and I only hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I have. Thanks to all those who've reviewed. You gave me a lot more confidence and reading your thoughts and reactions only makes it more fun for me. Thanks also to those who watched so closely for updates. It means a lot to me that you liked it enough for that. Here we go... the final chapter!**

It had taken more than half an hour for the professor to calm his friend. "We will always have open doors to those who need our help or are seeking a second chance. He is seeking the opportunity to start fresh. There are certain details regarding his time with the Acolytes with which you are unacquainted that had a large impact on the decision Ororo and I made. I do not have time presently to go over the details with you, but promise to do so tomorrow. For now, please try to trust our judgment and make him welcome."

Logan wasn't impressed, but knew there really wasn't time right then and that he had no choice in it all anyway. Grudgingly he agreed not to kill 'Gumbo' and hoped the Bayou reject didn't arrive until these 'details' were explained. He and Rogue turned their attention to the youngsters in their care for the next several hours.

Most of the kids had already gone to bed for the night. Only a few remained to finish the movie they'd started watching. Marie had gathered up the numerous half-eaten bowls of popcorn and soda cans and cleaned up the kitchen. Several of the older students were home and drifting quietly through the mansion as they began settling in for the night.

Logan was returning to the rec room after carrying one sleepy young boy to his bedroom. He paused to lean against the doorframe and study his little Marie as she straightened the stack of papers she'd been working on to slip them into her bag. She was about halfway done with her grading and had still managed to find time to help the kids select a movie to watch, settle a foosball dispute or three, and soothed one little girl who'd been picked on one too many times that day and had begun crying.

Her generosity was one of the many things that made people take to her so well and want to shield her, even from herself. She always made time for others. Even though it frustrated him sometimes since he selfishly wanted more of her time to himself, he also admired it in her. John had gone for a walk outside, which Logan knew meant the kid desperately needed a smoke, and was on his way back in. Logan sniffed the air recognizing John's scent, the lingering aroma of tobacco, and something he didn't recognize.

He strode to the front door to see who was with the flamethrower. When the lean, tall man lifted his head Logan noticed his red on black eyes right away. Something about the arrogant confidence in his carriage told Logan that there was a lot more to this guy's mutation than weird eyes. "Well isn't this just perfect?" Logan figured he should have known the idiot would show up when he had no choice but to try being civil. "Get your skinny ass in here, I guess." Yep, diplomacy was a beautiful thing.

"'Ello dere, mon ami," he replied with a thick Bayou accent.

"The Prof. said you might show up tonight."

Marie came to the hall to see who Logan was talking to and the newcomer's attention immediately fixed upon her. "Ah, mon belle cherie…" he murmured as he bent over her hand. His lips lingered over her gloved fingers too long for the comfort of either Logan or John. She shook him off and was about to tear into him, but John and Logan found ways to surprise her into silence.

John's clenched jaw barely let him offer to show the man to a room for the night while Logan shifted to stand so close behind Marie that her entire back was pressed against some part of him. Being so close, she felt the tension corded throughout his sturdy body. When one of his arms wrapped her waist, his hand lying low on her stomach, she was too floored to even protest the proprietary action.

"Good idea, Pyro. Cajun, just follow him on upstairs. Professor X will be back before mornin'. You can get the lowdown then."

"If you be too busy, den mebbe de fille wan' show me de way." Pyro couldn't believe how clueless the man was. Obviously he liked living dangerously.

John didn't even need to look to confirm the snikt of Wolverine's claws making their appearance. He'd seen that one coming. Marie only jerked a tiny bit when the hand cradling her as near as possible to him let the claws slide out.

"I don't think so, Cajun. You might want to go now," he rumbled forth. Logan's other hand rose to rest on Marie's shoulder possessively sending an unmistakable message. This woman was taken.

A knowing twinkle of appreciation at the humor in the situation glinted in the unusual eyes. While it was clear both of these guys were making sure he knew the beauty was off-limits, the feral's touch was clearly not expected or completely comfortable for her. Things at this school were already proving to be very entertaining.

"Of course, ami. Mademoiselle, as always et was truly a pleasure." He sent her a wink that had a charming blush rising on those smooth cheeks. He remembered the feel of her soft yet firm body writhing against his such a short time ago in that alley. _Is a shame, really. Such a tres belle fille an' I be too late to win 'er._

Wolverine tried to calm down, focusing on stilling his throbbing fury. He retracted the claws for Rogue's safety when all he wanted was to chase after his Cajun prey and gut the twiggy prick for making moves on his girl. Not until Marie's uncertain voice spoke quavering, "Um, Logan? Sugar?"

"Yeah?" he managed to snarl.

"Uh," she didn't really know **what** to say. Finally the vague doubt penetrated the angry haze that he swam in and he looked down at her to see her gesturing questioningly at his arm clinging to her.

"Oh, uh… yeah. Sorry, darlin'."

"Well, it's okay. Ah mean, Ah don't mahnd it just suhprised meh, ef ya' know whut Ah mean."

He still hadn't released her. "I like it, darlin'. You feel good. Feels right." That was putting it out there about as much as he felt like he could without being a complete wuss. He wasn't sure what she'd do or say, but it was too late now. He could only hope she didn't hit him too hard.

Marie felt so breathless she couldn't speak for several moments. Instead she let her head drop back against his sturdy chest. At last she could sigh out, "Yeah."

They could both hear the noisy approach of several of the older girls whose night out dancing had obviously been a lot of fun. The spell holding the unusual pair in place was shattered and they sprang apart. "Well, uh, I guess I'd better get my stuff now. I think I might turn in since pretty much everyone is back."

"You do look tired. See ya' in the mornin'?" They'd fallen into the habit of having breakfast together each morning and now neither was sure where they stood. They both knew something had shifted in their relationship tonight. Neither she nor he knew what it meant or was leading to, though.

She nodded before walking away to retrieve her things from the rec room and then made her way to her own room. Later he stood outside her door listening for the steady, even breaths that indicated her being deeply asleep. Reassured, he went to his own room to lay awake.

Professor Xavier and Ororo had spoken extensively with Remy and had assigned him a room. He would begin teaching French next week in addition to assisting in training in hand-to-hand combat along with the other instructors. His agility and specialized training from his family would prove invaluable in training and on missions. All of that was aside from his ability to charge objects allowing him to turn almost any object into an explosive.

Having a slight history with Storm, Remy shared with her his 'welcome' from Pyro, Wolverine, and Rogue. They shared a chuckle over the incident. "Are dere eny oder filles I should avoid?"

Storm chuckled along with the professor. "Many of the other relationships here are far more typical than what Wolverine and Rogue share. I do believe it would be wise of you to heed the, er, caution which he extended to you last night."

"Yeah, I t'ought so. She sure is a belle femme, dough." His smiling regret was taken in the light vein it was intended and the meeting ended with Ororo leading Remy on a tour and introducing him to those they came across.

Meanwhile, breakfast and every other encounter between Marie and Logan had become exercises in awkwardness. The problem was the duo was accustomed to doing most things together whenever possible. Their discomfort started being noticed more and more by the mansion's other inhabitants which led to uneasiness every time they entered a room.

They both had a rare free afternoon later that week. Usually both were busy with school business, training, her college work, repairs and so on, but today they were both at loose ends. After roaming the halls for a bit, Logan spied Marie sitting in a window seat holding a book in her lap without really reading it. Instead she stared out the window to the grounds. He knew autumn was one of her favorite times of year. "Hey, Marie." When she turned to him with the most open expression he'd seen since the night of the Cajun's arrival he knew he was doing the right thing. He jerked his head in the direction of the door. "C'mon, let's go for a ride. You can finish reading later."

"That would be real nice, Logan. Just let me go grab my jacket." At his nod, she jogged off and he acknowledged that he felt better already.

They rode for miles just enjoying the freedom of it. Marie took in the slate grey skies and the patchwork quilt of colored leaves covering the branches and roadside as they cruised down the quiet roads. When Logan pulled back into the main drive for the Institute, she was relaxed and grinning, her face pressed against his back and her arms wound round his torso. The climbed off and when he turned to ask her a question, he saw her running and laughing as she tore across the front lawns.

With no hesitation she raced right for the huge pile of leaves John and some of the others had been working on raking together. A flying leap and she dropped right into the crunching cushion of red, rust, yellow, and brown. Logan ambled after her to watch the scene unfold.

"Hey!" John protested. "I just finished raking those leaves!" He was grinning at her, though, keeping his outrage from being too believable. She only giggled from her place deep within the shifting stack. The next thing he knew, she'd popped up and begun throwing armfuls of leaves at his head.

The others joined in and before long chaos ruled on the stately grounds of Xavier's Institute. Logan couldn't help chuckling at her playfulness. When Marie got like this she could charm anyone into almost anything. He loved watching her at these moments. Marie spied him standing a bit away and shot him the widest, brightest grin he'd ever seen. It stole his breath for a second. Her arm waved him closer.

"C'mon Logan!" He only smiled and shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying watching her playfulness, but Wolverine didn't 'play'. Period. He turned at the sound of a bunch of the younger students, now released from class and tumbling across the lawns to join in the fun. When he would have turned back to see what mischief his Marie was up to now he was stopped by her gloved hands shoving fistfuls of fallen leaves down the back of his shirt.

"What the –," he started to exclaim before she tackled him to the ground, her boisterous laughter ringing out like a clarion calling many of the younger children to them. Soon he found himself at the bottom of a dog pile of undersized legs and arms twisted together like pretzels and all intent on 'attacking' him.

Twenty minutes later he'd extracted himself. His success was due only to the brilliant idea he'd picked up from Marie. She was trying to coax a laugh from him by running her agile fingers along his ribcage. He soon began tickling all the youngsters who gleefully rolled away one by one. Now the leaf battles had moved further away from the pair lying tangled together, her lithe frame pinned down by his muscled legs, his left arm holding him propped above her. Brown eyes sparkled up at him while pearly teeth shone out from her smiling face.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No you're not," he smirked.

She chuckled. "Nah, not really. You need to have more fun." She poked his chest, declaring, "It's good for you."

Although a slight smile lingered around his firm lips, he turned more serious. "**You're** good for me."

Suddenly Marie couldn't breathe properly. Her lips were parted as she sought air and her pupils dilated, her gaze unable to tear itself away from his face which was lowering steadily towards her. "Maybe too good, but I don't really care any more." With that, he kissed her, confidently, convincingly, tenderly but passionately only pulling away when he felt the pull start to move him close to losing consciousness.

He dropped to lie beside her while he caught his breath. Their linked hands lay on the ground between them. The kiss had only lasted for less than a minute, but it was huge to the pair staring up at the clouds scuttling across the sky.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered. Logan's gut clenched. She didn't feel the same way. He was so stupid! Now things would never be the same.

She turned her head to see his pained expression and immediately knew he'd misunderstood. Marie hurried to reassure him, "Logan, what if I'd hurt you? I couldn't live with that. What if -," she couldn't finish because his hand, shielded by the sleeve he'd tugged down to cover it, was over her mouth.

"It was under control, Marie. Knowing what it does to you, how much it upsets and hurts you, do you really think I'd put you at risk unnecessarily?" She mutely shook her head. He lifted his hand and asked, "Is that the only thing bothering you?"

Her lips, reddened by his kiss, had never looked so beautiful. Slowly she began to nod. Finally she heard words she hadn't even thought out tumbling from her mouth without her consent. "I never – I never would have believed you'd want to do that. Oh Logan, that was the most perfect thing ever to happen to me." Her hand reached for his jaw. "You are the best thing in my life." Her husky tones sent him right over the edge.

"Darlin', I'm not great at saying it, but believe me I have wanted to do that for years. Remember this…" he leaned forward to study her closely, making sure she took in every word. "I will always want to do that, and much more with you."

Her eyes widened. Marie finally accepted that maybe he saw her as something more than she'd assumed. "I thought –."

"You were wrong." He abruptly sat up and reached to pull her up also. One leg bent up supporting his arm and he turned his body to face her. "Just to make sure we're straight here… you're my girl now. That means no running around with other guys; no singin' like you did at the show except when we're alone, same goes for wearin' that dress, and no more being unsure how I feel."

Seeing the familiar spark in her eye he held up a hand to keep her from slamming him with the scorching remarks he could tell she was about to rain down on his head. "Same goes for me! I'm your guy and I won't be flirtin', picking up women or anything like that. Okay?"

One of her brows rose in challenge. "Maybe." When his own brow shot up in question she added her own requirements. "Ya' can't call anyone else darlin'." He nodded in agreement. "Ya' never let anyone else ride on the bike with ya'." In answer to his surprised look she asserted herself. "I mean it! You have no idea the kinds of things that does to a woman." His leer had her blushing, but she didn't let up until he'd agreed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. So, it's all settled?"

"Yeah, Sugah'. We've got an agreement."

A low growl rumbled through his chest before he murmured against the side of her throat, covered by her sheer scarf, "We've got a whole lot more than that, darlin'."

The intimate moment was shattered by Jubilee's voice clearly crying out, "Well it's about time! Now, who won the bet?"

**The End**


End file.
